The Boxer and The Singer
by AAUser AiharaYuzuko
Summary: Yang Xiao Long, Alias Goldilocks. A famous Boxer with a hyperactive and gentle personality. Blake Belladonna, Singer in a bar with a dark personality, and an even darker past. What happens when these two meet by chance one night in a bar? EvilAdam, Bumblebee, WhiteRose, Arkos, NoRen. First try! Updated leisurely. M for Swearing and Darkness, maybe Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights go to their respective authors and owners

I ask that you give me a feedback on this story since it is my first time writing one.. I'm a busy person, so I want to know if writing this story is worth the time and effort. I will be updating this story at random moments, also, it's rated T for Abuse and Language for now, may change later. Expect grammar mistakes, I didn't have a beta read it... If the story doesn't line up, sorry, if the characters are OOC, sorry.

Chapter 1

On her way back Yang stops at club Juniper to talk with her agent, and Sister, Ruby about her next fight. She was sitting in a corner and waved at Yang. As she sat down a waitress came to take their order.

"Il take some milk"

"Strawberry Sunrise, no ice, oh! And those little umbrellas!"

The waitress, who's nametag read 'Violet' smiled at Yang and left to fetch their drinks.

"So what's up sis?"

"Not much, Weiss is still on my back about last week... I was sure I put Zwei outside before leaving! Dunno why he peed on the carpet... Anyway, got your next gig. Wednesday night, next week, some place called 'From Dawn Till Dust'. Your fighting some guy called Mercury. He seems pretty tough, from what I heard. He uses his legs a lot so watch your stance."

"Hmmm.. Heard if him once.. I think.."

Her drink arrives and a voice speaks from behind her. Whistles and Catcalls where resounding everywhere. The voice sounded feminine, smooth. She turned around and stared awe at the girl on stage. She had long, wavy, jet black hair, looked around her age, but, what struck her most, were her eyes. Sharp, cat-like, and the most beautiful shade of Amber she's ever seen.

"Hello everyone, I'm Blake Belladonna. I will be your entertainment for the night."

More whistles. Ruby kept trying to get Yang's attention when Blake, accompanied by the smooth strumming of her deep purple guitar, was heard. Yang's heart stopped.

Everyday I wake up, everyday I wake up alone

Ruby herself stopped as she realized Yang was gone. Not GONE gone but she was staring at the girl on stage. Then the drum and electric guitar started. The smooth rhythm replaced with a much more rock sound, guitar now thrown over her shoulder, held by her yellow strap, she walked up to the standing microphone at the front of the stage.

Let me open up the discussion with, I'm not impressed with any mother fucking word I say

Ruby grimaced at the swear but brushed it off. Yang didn't mind, too busy with the sight before her.

See I lied that I cried when he came inside

And now I'm burning a highway to Hades

'God, just... Wow... She's beautiful, she's talented..' Yang thought, still staring. She knew it was creepy, but she beat up whoever had the guts to say it to her face.

Shut the fuck up!

When I'm trying to think

I got to keep my concentration, give me one more drink

And then I'll try to remember all the advice that my good book told me

The crowd stopped for a slit second, knowing what came next.

And all the lost souls say...

Yang's breath caught I her throat. The way her voice had dropped there set shivers down her spine.

Every day I wake up

Every day I wake up alone

(Kill me, just kill me)

Or get me out of the sun

After a few more verses she let go of the mic and sat back down. The crowd clapping as cheering on.

"Alright, this next one is a cover from Three Days Grace, Over and Over."

The strumming was hypnotizing, a small loop that was repeated a few times until it was topped by her voice.

I feel it everyday it's all the same

It brings me down but I'm the one to blame

I've tried everything to get away

So here I go again

Chasing you down again

People where rocking their body's to the slow rhythm.

Why do I do this?

Ruby saw it was getting late, she tapped Yang's shoulder but no response.

Over and over, over and over

I fall for you

Over and over, over and over

I try not to

She tapped again, nothing. She spined her around.

"Hello? Earth to Yang?"

She snapped out of her trance and looked at her sister.

"What?"

"It's getting late, let's go before Uncle Crow worries."

"Go on ahead, tell him il be home later"

"But.. Yang?"

She saw a strange look in her sisters eyes. Sighing she turned around.

"Don't be home too late though"

#Time Skip#

Blake slowly gathered her things backstage. She walked up to the owner.

"Hey Jaune. When's the next gig?"

Jaune turned to look at Blake.

"Nice show Blake! As always.. Same time next week. Here, what we agreed on."

He handed her an envelope.

"Thanks, see you next week, say hi to Pyrrha for me"

He looked at her with a smile.

"Why don't you stay a while? Pyrrha would be happy to see you!"

She looked at him with pained eyes.

"Sorry.. Rain check? I have lots of work to do, the apartment is a mess..."

He looked sad for a moment, Blake saw it, but soon had a smile.

"Okay, it's fine. Next time!"

"Yeah, see you then"

Blake made it to the back door, but little that she knew, on the other side Yang was leaning on the wall.

"Hey"

"AHH!"

Yang giggled a bit but froze when she saw Blake recovering from her fright and bent her knees, arms in front of her.

"Woah, calm down kitty! I'm just here to talk!"

Blake froze.

'Did she notice? No, impossible...'

She straightened up and looked at Yang with an emotionless face.

"Don't call me that, and what do your doing! Scaring me half to death! For all I know you could be a rapist!"

"Jeez calm down, didn't mean to scare you.."

Blake took in the sight of the girl, long Blond hair, tall, slim but with muscles, and her lilac eyes. All in all, beautiful. This girl was the one she felt staring at her during her show.

"The names Yang, you?"

"Blake"

"Wow, it really suits you. Just wanted to say how much I liked your show."

"Well, thank you Yang."

She smiled and it made Yang's heart soar. She gulped, her confidence built up was starting to backfire.

"So.. Uhm.. Could we talk more over.. Let's say.. Some coffee?"

Blake could sense Yang's nervousness. But still looked down. She couldn't.

"Sorry, I'm really busy.."

"Oh.. It's fine! Then is there some way I can contact you? Maybe we could reschedule?"

Blake looked around. Nothing.

"Yeah... Here. And I'm playing here again same time next week.. Soooo.."

She gave Yang a piece of paper with scribbles on it, but Yang could make out the numbers. She smiled. At least she got a shot.

"Yeah, sounds good. I like your voice. Your really good at playing instruments too."

"Thanks"

Blake felt something different with this girl, like she could actually enjoy herself.. Maybe- a loud honking was heard in the alley not far away.

"Shit, that's my ride. Sorry, see you again Yang."

"Uh, yeah! See you.. See you later!"

She made her way over to the car, a man, around her age, was in the drivers seat. His red and black hair spiked up, red and white glasses covered his eyes.

"Get in. Now"

Blake did not hesitate.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Still awaiting feedback... *sigh* also, so far I've pre-written chapters 1-4, so I will post those randomly, or continually depending if I get enough love... Also, WOW! Already 9 follows and 5 favs! HORRAYYYYYY! If anyone wants to join me in writing this story please message me, don't hesitate. I have a part-time job with 15-20 hours a week, being a student also takes most of my time.

Yang watched her go with a small smile. When the car was out of sight she looked down at the piece of paper and smiled.

'A shot... Don't blow it Yang'

Yang made her way to the front to fetch Bumblebee, her bike. It was a yellow, black and orange speed bike with a few mods. She rode her way home, still thinking about those enticing Amber pupils.

"Who were you talking to."

The male sitting in the drivers seat questioned Blake, annoyance clear.

"Just a fan."

He snarled.

"What did I say about you singing?"

Blake looked down.

"Sing, pack up, grab the money, fast, out the door and into the car. No stopping."

"Good, if it's so clear, why don't you do as I say?"

Blake stayed silent. She felt the car stop abruptly. He turned in his seat to look at her.

"Answer"

"Because I was talking to people, I want to make friends Adam.."

"Wrong answer"

He's sped off, coming to a stop again but in front of a small, dingy apartment. He got out and over to her side and pulled her out by the arm, almost ripping it off, and dragged her inside.

"You don't need friends. You have me. Say it!"

Blake shook.

"I don't need friends, I have you Adam."

He tore off her bow, exposing her black cat ears, and grabbed her ear roughly, bringing her eye level to him.

"That's right bitch!"

He threw Blake on the couch and preceded to rip off her shirt. Her body scarred and bruised. He smirked.

"What are these Blake?"

"Lessons."

"Who do they belong to?"

"You Adam."

"Who do you belong to?"

"You Adam.."

Blake was beyond crying, it only made him angrier. He laughed and ripped of the rest of her cloths off. Scars marred every inch of her body. Some long, others short. Some deep as red, others shallow and pink. Scratch marks. Bitting marks. Whip marks. Cuff marks. Knife marks. She lost track.

"Seems you need more lessons. SINCE YOU CANT FUCKING FOLLOW ONE DAMN SIMPLE RULE!"

#Time Skip#

It hurt. Everywhere. Her wrists. Her stomach. Her head. Her legs. Thighs. Neck. Chest. Blood stained the sheets, some fresh, others have been there for too long that they crusted and made it un-comfy to lie down. He violated her. Again. Turning her head she could hear the faint sound of his snoring. She got up, quietly, she knew not to wake him up. Getting dressed she stealthily walked out the door. She had groceries to buy. No talking. She had to pick up his suit at the dry cleaners. No talking. Pay the rent. No talking. And go to work. No talking. She works at the library, so at least that was easy.

At the groceries, she grabbed the bare minimum she needed. In line, she failed to notice the mane of Yellow hair behind her. Yang smirked. But something caught her eye in Blake's basket. Bottles of ointment, bandages, anti-depressants, painkillers... Yang's eyes widened.

"Y-Yang?"

Her eyes snapped up to meet Blake's.

"Uhmm.. Hey Blake! Long time no see! Hehee... So how's it going?"

Blake seemed to tense up. She looked down at her basket and flinched.

'Crap, she probably saw!'

Moving the basket behind her, hoping it blocked the Blonds view of it contents, Blake replied.

"I'm good, you?"

"Super! Had to grab some cookies and other stuffz.. Say, what's with all the medical supplies?"

Yang didn't mean to pry, but something seemed off. She tried to play it off as an innocent question.

"Oh, uhm, that? There just for... Uh-"

She was cut off by the cashier.

"Uhm, miss? Your holding up the line..."

"Oh sorry!"

The cashier eyed her sceptically, but didn't question her. Yang was at the cash opposite to her.

She could see the contents of her basket. Cookies, shampoo, orange juice and dog food. Yang turned and waved at her. She waved back, albeit with less enthusiasms. She quickly payed and left. Hoping Yang wouldn't catch up. Unfortunately, faith was cruel.

"Wait up Blake!"

Blake quickly looked down at her watch. 7:23. She had to pick up Adams dry cleaning at 7:30, the rent had to be paid by 8 and she had to be at work for 8:30. She knew the bus she was supposed to take was boarding passengers and was leaving soon, but something inside her made her stop and wait for Yang. She knew she shouldn't. But she still did.

"This old man with coupons kept bugging my cashier, he could've waited for his turn but nooooo! He just had to get his damn prune juice 10% off coupon checked right now! While I was paying! Some people, eh?"

Blake giggled. It felt good to just laugh like this, even if just a tiny bit..

"Well, he could die at any moment so I guess you could say his life depended on it"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA nice one! Didn't think you were one for jokes!"

Yang cradled her sides in pain. Blake smiled, just a little. She felt she could act free around Yang. Looking back at her watch, it read 7:26. Crap. If she ran she could make it. Maybe.

"Sorry Yang, I got a couple more stops to make. Gotta pick up the dry cleaning for 7:30. Missed my bus so I gotta run"

She turned to leave but a hand on her arm stopped her.

"I could drop you off? I'm in no rush, where else you gotta go?"

"Oh it's fine, I can make it o-"

"No, no. It's my fault your late. Come on. I can get you there lickedy-split!"

Blake though it over a moment.

"Sure"

Yang smiled and dragged her over to Bumblebee. Blake eyed the monster with a cold, icy stare.

"No"

"What?"

"I'm not getting on that death trap, I can still make it if I ru- Fuck! 7:28!"

Yang threw her a helmet.

"Hold on tight."

Doing as she was told, Blake held on for dear life as Yang sped out of the parking. Luckily it wasn't too far. 7:29 and 54sec and she was out the door of the dry cleaners.

"Thanks Yang, you saved me back there.."

"No prob, Blake! Anytime! But you said you had another stop? Where to?"

"It's fine Yang, it's a 3 min walk from here."

Yang pouted.

"But it's fun having someone else with me.. Ruby never wants to ride Bumblebee.."

"With good reason"

Blake deadpanned. Yang reeled back.

"What? I'm a good driver!"

"You know, speed limits aren't just numbers. It means you can't go over that."

"Pfft. If every one could drive like me, there wouldn't be any need for speed limits!"

Blake sighed and turned.

"Thanks for the ride Yang, goodbye."

"Come on! Please Blake! I have nothing to do! All I had to do was pick up a bit of this and that, besides, my sisters girlfriend is over at home. Not that I don't like her, but then I'm just a third wheel! I need to do something, anything!"

Blake sighed. Eying her watch, 7:34, she though it over.

"Let me buy you coffee! Juniper isn't far from here!"

Blake turned, coffee did sound nice... Sigh

"Fine"

"Yayz!"

Blake reluctantly got back on her coffin and strapped the helmet on, tightly. At the shop, Yang ordered a simple French Vanilla Late and Blake ordered regular coffee. Looking at her watch it read 7:39. If she gauged the time it took from the dry cleaners to here plus 3 minutes to get to her Landlord minus Yang's speed... She could get there in 2 min tops. She had time to relax, but not too relaxed.

"So how long have you been singing?"

"Pretty much my whole life."

"Oh! Natural Talent! What job do you work?"

"I work at the Library"

"That's.. Uhmm.. Relaxing?"

"Yeah, peace and quiet, perfect. Why about you? Where do you work?"

"I box. Go by the name Goldilocks. My sisters my agent, her girlfriend is my sponsor and my uncle teaches me."

Blake had heard of her once. The mighty Goldilocks that took down Cardin Winchester at the Nationals last year.

"Wow, I'm drinking coffee with a celebrity."

Yang blushed.

"So am I. So, have any siblings? Family?"

Blake looked down. Yang regret her decision.

"I never knew my parents. Nor had any siblings. I live with my boyfriend Adam."

Yang heart shattered. She was already taken. But she didn't let her sadness show.

"Ohhh! Already that far, eh?"

Blake flinched a little. It was a touchy subject. She looked down at her watch. 7:53. She downed the last of her coffee. Yang opened her scroll.

"Wow, felt like only a minute! Well off we go!"

Yang placed their trash in the bin and grabbed her keys. Blake gulped. Too many heart attacks in less than an hour, but she still hopped on behind Yang. They, safely, made it to Blake's landlord's apartment. She dropped of the money and turned to face Yang. She only flashed Blake a grin and with a motion of her hand she pointed to behind her.

"Where to now?"

"Library"

"Aye, sir!"

Arriving, safely, Blake checked her watch. 8:04. She was early. She could sit down and read a bit before she had to punch-in.

"Thank you again Yang, but I'm good now, I can make it to the door without my heart stopping."

"Alright I get it, I get it. We should do this again!"

Blake smiled, she wouldn't mind that. She knew someone who would mind though...

"Goodbye Yang."

"See ya!"

She left, leaving a could of dust and a burnt tire smell in the air. Yang smelled really good, lilacs and honey. She was also warm. If it wasn't for a near-death experience she would gladly ride with Yang again. Walking inside, she greeted the older woman at the counter and grabbed a book off a nearby shelf. Huddling quietly in a corner she opened up her book and sighed. Checking her watch once more it read 8:10. 20 min of quiet reading. [Ninjas of Love] wasn't a popular book, but Blake re-read it over and over, no matter the ranking. He thoughts kept drifting to the blonde brawler. She began to plague her thoughts more and more... Her romance book wasn't helping by sending her situations where, with a quick description change, she and Yang would interact. Blushing quietly in her corner, she didn't hear the steps coming towards her.

"Uhm.. Miss Belladonna? You start in 5 min..."

Blake snapped out of her thoughts, her face red. That last image was something that would keep her up at night, not necessarily in a bad way...


	3. Chapter 3

Hello internet! It's me again, and can I just say, YAYZ! 20+ Follows, 5+ Favs and 5+ Reviews! I'm so happy people love my story! Hell, being honest I started writing this in French class. I've been reading and reading and reading, but I never really sent feedback... I felt I wasn't contributing enough and I felt bad for never reviewing.. I really want to go back and read every Fan fiction I can and review it, also, I want to thank every single writer out there, for taking time to write his/her stories. As a writer myself now (if I can call myself that) I know the anxiety of wanting to know what people think, their reactions, everything. I've written chap 5 not long ago, and I have to say, I suck at writing fight scenes... My brain is OVERFLOWING with ideas for stories! But, ARGGGGG I HAVE NO TIME! If you have the guts, skills and time, feel free to message me... I don't bite... Please...

I don't own Anything, not RWBY, the songs, the characters... I wish I did though...

Chapter 3

Yang got back home with a bag full of groceries and a big smile.

"Ruby! I'm HOME!"

Shuffling was heard from upstairs. Muffled sounds and voices. Ruby appeared from her room.

"Hi Yang!"

"Ruby you dolt! Don't just leave me- AHHHHH!"

Weiss covered up her body by diving back into the room she just came out of.

Ruby was upstairs in nothing but her underwear, laughing at Weiss' reaction. Yang was holding her sides, literally ROFLing. Finally catching their breaths, Ruby walked back into the room while Yang went for the kitchen, dropping the orange juice in the fridge and the cookies on the counter. Ruby came back downstairs fully dressed this time.

"Did you get my cookies?"

"Yeah, and food for Zweii~ who's a good boy?"

Zwei was wagging his tail back and forth content with the offering. Weiss came down next, dressed and red faced.

"Did you get him the right kind of food? Last time you got him some crappy 20$ brand. Poor little Zweiiy-weiiy~"

Weisse cooed at the dog, who in turn ran up to her and jumped into her open arms.

"Zweii likes Ice princess more than us, probably because she bribes him with expensive treats."

Yang and Ruby laughed a little a how the ever stoic and uptight Weiss could be reduced to a child, all because of Zweii.

"So Yang, what took so long? Doesn't take you more than 15 min usually?"

Yang blushed, barely visible, but it was there. Yet, Ruby saw it as clear as day.

"Oh~ I see. You met someone~ Who was it? Was it that Singer?~"

To make Yang blush, was a feat. Thus, Weiss put Zweii down and made her way next to Ruby.

"If that person can make Yang blush, then she must be special."

"She's more than that. I can't be sure, but I feel it. When I see her eyes, my insides melt, I feel like goop. She makes me want to fight. Fight for what's right. She's so beautiful. She's talented. She's shy. She's... I'm babbling aren't I?"

Yang turned to face her audience. Ruby was smiling and Weiss was, well, mouth-agap, eyes wide, completely in shock. The blond had actually been.. Not her for a moment there.

"Then go get'er tiger!"

"She's already got a boyfriend"

Blake sat at the reception desk, reading a book. Not many people came to the library, so it was usually quiet, wait... She read along the pages, processing the words that passed her Amber gaze. Scenarios came alive in her head, where a princess, locked in a tower, kept by a red and black dragon, awaits her prince. Then came her silver clad hero, on a steed of the finest stables, sword in hand. A furious battle, between Man and Beast. Slaying the dragon, climbing the stairs, her prince swept her up in his arms. Locking her gaze with the steel helm covering her saviours face, she slowly reaches twords her destination, the strangers lips, as a token of gratitude. Lifting the helmet off of his head, she noticed long flowing blonde hair, seeping out. When the obstacle was out of the way, she gasped. A pair of Lilac eyes were staring back at her, hints of red seemed to be retreating back to the black pupil.

"Yang?"

"Miss Belladonna"

The distance was slowly getting thiner.

"Yang"

Oh so close.

"Miss Belladonna!"

Almost. There.

"Wake up!"

The stranger dissapeard, taking the world with it. She was suddenly awoken by a loud bang.. oh wait, that was her head against the desk.

"Ow.. Huh?"

"Miss Belladonna, your shift is over. You may head home."

Blake glanced at the clock on the wall, it read 4:00. Had she been asleep long? And what was that dream about? Yang? What?

"Thank you, miss Goodwitch. Have a good evening."

She bowed and left the building. Alright, she needed to get home, have dinner ready at 5, get the house cleaned by 6, thank Yang for- Blake stopped walking. Staring at the ground. What was she doing? She'd only just met the girl! She can't be- no. No. No. No. Nein. Blake headed back home. On time. Made dinner. On time. Cleaned. On time. Adam didn't even speak once. He ate, took a shower and went to bed. Not a word. She looked back at the clock again, 9PM. Today was Monday. Her gig was on Thursday. She made a mental check list/week schedule in her head. Tuesday I've got guitar lessons with Coco at 10, singing lessons with Velvet at 2 and work till 4:30-11. Wednesday I've got to get Blush to maintence at 6, and work from 7:30 to 4, then she had a contract to fulfil, she shivered, she hated contacts. She thought about Friday, it was meeting day. She couldn't miss that, they, The White Fang, wouldn't like that at all. She finished off her list and took a quick, quiet shower and lied down in her bed, well, couch. Maybe she could get an hour of sleep tonight? Adam didn't really talk to her, so maybe she's off the hook for today. She knew that if Adam didn't keep her up, that her nightmares would, the faces of those she took from, those she killed, would float around her head and whisper their final words into her ears, again and again, like a mantra. She tried to relax, but her body was tense. She knew they could just haunt her all night. She knew he could just wake up and grab her while she was vulnerable, even though her Faunus heritage have her incredible hearing and eyesight, even in the dark, Adam was still better, faster and stronger than her. She thought about Yang, how the blonde help her today. She probably could have made it on time even without her, but she happy that the blonde wanted to help. As much as her mind said no, her heart said yes. She knew she shouldn't, they had just met, she'd be too much of a burden to Yang. The blonde, energetic, lovable and social. Her, a criminal, anti-social and dark. She didn't deserve the blonde. She have up on trying to stop herself from imagining about herself and the blonde, could they have a relationship. Maybe they could-

Thump, thump, THUMP, THUMP!

Oh no, he was up. He was awake, and heading twords her. She could smell, albeit faintly, alcohol. He'd been drinking too. Oh no. She looked back up to the ceiling. The door was suddenly de-hinged and lying on the ground beneath the mans weight.

"You FUCKING WHORE!"

She closed her eyes. A final image of Yang smiling was the last she saw before he was atop her, punching her stomac. This, was going to hell.

A/N: as some of you may have noticed, I've made LOTS of grammar mistakes... I'm sorry... And yes, I misspelled the title too... I'm sorry... And I realized that the song lyrics that Blake sing are just like regular phrases, I write this on my phone using the Google Docs app, and I had put little triangular brackets that seem to not scan through the Doc Manager... Il try to find some way to make them pop from the rest next time.. Hopefully you guys can still recognize the lyrics and the songs... Sorry...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I realized that chapter 3 is missing a whole paragraph where, after Blake wakes up from her nap, Glynda scolds her for sleeping and is just being Glynda, and is also missing a few other things, but the way it came out made sense... except the fact that Glynda would have actually scolded her... if the paragraph would have been there... I had so much fun writing that part too... Stupid Doc Manager... I'm actually planning to rewrite this story with other things and different things and all sorts of other hooplas and I'm already planning sequels and prequels and a few stories branching off from this version and all other kinds of surprises , It's all very hushed hushed... I also saw and predict, that many of you wanna se Yang beat the living hell out of Adam. So do I, but all in due time! Also, I'm actually working on chap6 right now, and from how it's going, it should be around 10 chapters long. Also, I'm kind just winging it right now, so I have to read over and over back chap 1-4 because I changed my mind halfway through writing chap5... So now I have to make sure the dates and times mix together okay, it's a pain... BIG THANKS TO ALL WHO READ MY STORY AND REVIEW AND FAVORITE AND FOLLOW!

Chapter 4

"The White Fang have been pinned as the main suspect, of the Shnee Dust Company train robbery. At 11:47 last night, the train was presumably attacked by 2 people, eyewitnesses say to have seen a black blur with glowing eyes, and a tall red haired man in a dark trenchcoat, both wearing White Fang masks, running in the forest heading East. At the scene, police have identified 3 bodies and found one of the train cars derailed not far."

Weiss 'humphed' from her spot on the couch and had a look of dissatisfaction across her face. Her father had been less than happy with this development. The White Fang had been targeting the Shnee Oil company for quite some time now due to false accusations of Faunus labour and mistreatment. True, Faunus were underpaid, but mistreated, they were not. Her father had the old mentality where Faunus are just the dirt beneath his expensive brand shoes, thankfully, her mother was there to make sure he didn't go too far. Her mother had always been a kind, caring person. Always there for Weiss and her sister when needed.

"In other news, yesterday's match at the Shnee OilDome ended with a brilliant win from Goldilocks. The blonde bombshell knocked out Mercury In the second round bringing about an-"

Weiss turned off the TV with a groan. Ruby was in the other room, having heard the heiresses distress signal and brought over the sandwich she had made, it was smoked meat, Weiss' favorite, with some green tea. She set the tray on the table next to her and slipped her arms around Weiss from behind the couch. Weiss held on to her arms and ran her thumb over her forearm.

"You know, you just embraced the stereotype that women are in the kitchen making sandwiches?"

Ruby laughed, Weiss wasn't one for jokes, but when she did, they were actually really good. She tightened her hold on Weiss a little bit and kissed her head.

"What's wrong? The train robbery still bothering you?"

Weiss sighed. Ruby's embrace was always calming and gentle. Weiss leaned back into Ruby.

"Yeah.. Mother told me that father has been unpleasant these past few days... One of the oil pumps had been destroyed when the faunus started a rebellion, one of our suppliers had been murdered and now the robbery that happened last night and the investigation has proven fruitless in the finding of evidence... Father hasn't been sleeping and is taking it out on his subordinates..."

Ruby knew about Weiss' father, he was skeptical and unwavering about handing his daughter over to a Rose and accepting one as a Shnee. He was set on destroying their relationship, but thanks to Weiss' mother, their marriage was finally accepted. After a couple of months of convincing he finally warmed up to the idea of, not only his daughter being a lesbian, but marrying to woman of common birth. Now, he seemed almost like the father Ruby never had.

"He's just stressed, you're just as bad. You really do take after your dad. Relax Weiss, let them do their job."

Ruby kissed the back of Weiss' neck, slowly going to the side, then up her jaw and finally took her lips. She felt Weiss' body relax. She begun to massage her shoulders.

"Uhh.. God, please don't stop"

Ruby giggled.

"You're so tense, here, let me help you unwind.."

Yang sat in her apartment on the , watching TV, the news was still playing that train robbery.

"In other news, yesterday's match at the Shnee OilDome ended with a brilliant win from Goldilocks. The blonde bombshell knocked out Mercury In the second round bringing about an amazing win, one might even say the best of the year. This win has granted Goldilocks a ticket to the semi-finals of the Nationals which will be held next month at the Vacuo Main SuperDome. See you there!"

Yang shut the TV and looked at the time, 8. Blake's gig was at 8:30. She'd been thinking about Blake nonstop since their first encounter and her heart has been longing for Blake's company. She found it funny how she just instantly fell for the girl clad in black. The thought of Blake having a boyfriend did, however, crush her hopes. But a sliver, the tiniest bit of what's left of her hope still hangs strong. She got up from her spot on the lounge chair and grabbed Bumblebees keys and her leather jacket. Locking the door on her way out, she looked up at the stars, one particular star shining brightest. Yang smiled and hopped onto her prized possession. Tearing down the road, over the speed limit, past the red lights and down the highway. The sign was hanging from its post, slightly waving in the breeze, lit up like a Christmas tree. Yang's heart was beating faster, even though she's only heard her once, Yang's heart was pounding. The sound of her angelic voice was something she'd been longing for since her last show. Opening the doors, the smell of alcohol and smoke filled her lungs but that didn't matter, she couldn't breath anyway, her eyes were fixed on the stage, where she saw Blake setting up her guitar and microphone. She sat at one of the stools available at the bar and ordered the usual. Turning around, she gazed at her. She was so concentrated on plugging the right cords in the right jack, she didn't realize her tongue was sticking out. It was adorable, from Yang's perspective. She could swear she saw her bow twitch when Jaune called out to her. After the never ending coils of cords have been plugged in the respective jacks, Blake turned to the crowd, plugging in her final jack in her guitar and turning in the amp. A flash of yellow caught her eye as she saw Yang waving at her with her trademark smirk. She waved back and their eyes met, Blake felt a spark, Yang felt a pang of pain. Through the pain, she smiled and waved. Blake waved back and took the mic.

"Hello again, I will once again be your entertainment for the night, I will be performing some covers from my favorite bands.

She turned and grabbed hold of her deep purple guitar and nodded to the violinist to her right. He nodded back and took his position. The crowd clapped.

-Mayday! Mayday!

The ship is slowly sinking, They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling, They're all around me, Circling like vultures, They wanna break me and wash away my colours.-

The whole crowd simultaneously cried out 'WASH AWAY MY COLOURS'. Yang was at her seat, grinning like an idiot. Her voice was something that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She have up, no way in Remnant could she not stare at Blake. The lights followed the beat, the colours mixing, lighting up her pale skin like an angel. Gods.

-Take, me, higher and I'll see how you, make, everything okay, okay, okay.-

'K, OKAY, OKAY' the crowed was jumping and waving. Blake looked in the corner of her eye, the blonde was focusing solely on her. She blushed. Gods.

-Take me high and I'll sing, Oh you make everything okay (crowd; okay, okay), We are one in the same, Oh you take all of the pain away-

(Away, Away)

-Save me if I become, My demons-

The song seemed to last forever, but Yang didn't mind. The finale chorus rang as Blake bowed to the crowd.

"That was My Demons from Starset, next I will play All Around Me by Flyleaf."

Some people voiced their love for the song, others just clapped obviously not knowing it. Yang smiled, again. She knew this one.

-My hands are searching for you, My arms are outstretched towards you, I feel you on my fingertips, My tongue dances behind my lips for you, This fire rising through my being

Burning I'm not used to seeing you,

I'm Alive, I'm Alive-

Jaune slipped beside Yang, a drink of his own, half full, or half empty. She glanced at him, he motioned for her to come closer. She leaned in and he whispered in her ear, well, more like screamed.

"You like Blake don't you?"

-I can feel you all around me, Thickening the air I'm breathing, Holding on to what I'm feeling-

Yang just sighed, not a bad kind of sigh, a sigh with a smile.

"Its pretty obvious, you stare at her like, well like I stare at Pyrrha!"

-Savoring this heart that's healing-

She turned to look at Jaune. A smile at her lips.

"It seems I do. No matter how hard my mind says no, my heart says yes. God, why? Why did it have to be the one person I can't have? "

Yang thought about it, she was trying her best, it wouldn't be right to just.. She's taken. She's someone else's. Yang has no right to intrude. The thought hurt. Yang let out a small laugh, she was just in such a crappy situation, as Blake say down on her stool, having finished her song. A piano sat in front of her, guitar put away nicely on her stand.

"This will be my last song of the night."

The crowd aww'd.

Blake delicately traced her fingers across the keys. She started a small riff.

-Heart beats fast, Colors and promises, How to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?-

"Jaune, it hurts..."

-One step closer-

A single tear ran down her cheek. Blake sang, and she had no idea the effect she had on Yang.

-I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more-

A/N: I'm sorry BUT I REALLY FUCKING HATE DOC MANAGER! ARGGGGGGG


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**I would like to thank all who reviewed, follow and favorite my story. I would also like to thank Weiss Shneezed for his help on verifying my story. Also, I used our old family laptop for posting this chapter, in lieu of my phone, so there might, once again, be kinks and whatnot.. sorry...**

maxstories95: OMG WE ARE FRIENDS NOW! NO QUESTIONS ASKED!

Vaiden Talos: *points at raised hand* All in due time, young padewan.

RedMage101: Dont worry about the whole Blake Weiss conflict, I panned it for max 1 chapter, it IS however a really big part in the show so I wont ignore it either.

Mei: Is your name by any chance related to Citrus (Saburouta)? Im very curious... and yes, shame on me... I misspelled Singer many times... onve in the tittle... I really should fix that...

I will answer any other questions you may have next chapter, or if you want a more private talk... *wink,wink* PM me!

Ruby awoke to a sleeping Weiss next to her. She looked so peaceful sleeping. Ruby always told Weiss to smile, she tried her hardest everyday to make her smile. After months of rejection and scoldings, Weiss gave into Ruby and smiled. Now, asleep, this is the smile only Ruby sees. The one where Weiss is completely at peace. She knew that with her status and wealth is was hard to have a life, but her heart warmed when she thought that Weiss is still here with her, when she could be even higher, but stayed with Ruby.

"Her nose crinkles when she dreams, it's cute."

Ruby thought out loud, but not too loud. This scene was just too precious. Weiss mumbled something incoherent and turned her back to Ruby.

"Did I wake you?"

"No, and my nose does not crinkle."

Ruby laughed, oh Weiss, yes, yes it does.

"Are you gonna ignore me and keep sleeping? Or yo gonna give me my morning kiss and head down with me for breakfast?"

She could feel the hesitation, Weiss always loved her sleep. But also loved Ruby. But Sleep was comforting, so was Ruby. Sleep was warm and inviting, so was Ruby. But sleep. But Ruby? Sleep? Ruby? Sleep? Breakfast?

"Fine, but only because I'm hungry for some pancakes."

"Only the panckes?"

"Yes, only pancakes."

Ruby gave her The Puppy Stare. Weiss could never refuse. She saw Weiss make that face. That face. The face where her eyebrows tremble between a frown and surprise. Her eyes twitch to the side every some second and her lips draw a straight line. Pancakes? Ruby? Pancakes? Ruby? Sleep? Pancakes? Ruby?... Ruby. Weiss lunges at her and presses their lips together in a passionate kiss.

"I choose you-"

"RUBYCHU!"

Sigh, well, their goes her morning. Ruby watched way too many cartoons. More time with Weiss? Pancakes? Time? Weiss? Sleep? Ruby!

"What are yo-?"

Ruby picked Weiss up from bed and left their room.

"Fled SUCCESSFULLY!"

The heads of Jaune and Pyrrha could be seen peeking out of their room. Oh Ruby. Arriving at the kitchen, Ruby saw Ren over the stove and Nora dancing next to him.

"REN! NORA! DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES?"

Nora turned towards Ruby and grabbed Ren, much like Ruby had Weiss.

"YES I LIKE WAFFLES/Good morning Weiss"

"DO YOU LIKE PANCAKES?/Good morning Ren, how are you?"

"YES I LIKE PANCAKES/I'm great, you?"

"DO YOU LIKE FRENCH TOAST?/I'm fine, do they have to do this every Friday morning?"

"YES I LIKE FRENCH TOAST/Sorry, that may be my fault for making pancakes every Friday."

"DO-DO-DODO CANT WAIT TO GET A MOUTH FULL/Nonsense Ren, we really so appreciate you making us your pancakes."

Both Nora and Ruby danced with Ren and Weiss, respectively, on their shoulders. Jaune and Pyrrha came in next. Pyrrha laughed as Weiss was thrown up as down and Ren was getting swung in circles.

"That's right, we're Friday! Hey Pyrrha? DO YOU LI-"

"NOOOOOOOOO"

Weiss lunged at Jaune covering his mouth with her pale hand.

"Everyone like waffles, pancakes and French toast. We get it. Now please, don't start this hell over again!"

At this point Pyrrha was hysterical, Ruby and Nora kept the jig, jigging?, and Ren ran to his burning stove. The small group had started out with Ruby, Nora, Ren, Yang and Pyrrha. Meeting in Highschool, Ruby having been moved up, instantly created an everlasting friendship. In their second year, Jaune had transferred from Germany and Weiss had come from England. At first, Weiss seemed unapproachable and Jaune was too shy. Taking a liking to him, Pyrrha managed to convince him to join their small circle. Ruby tried to befriend Weiss many times, refusal and rejection followed closely behind each attempt. After a few months, Weiss was happily eating together with the redhead and her troupe. I'm their third year, spark flew between Pyrrha and Jaune, finally uniting them as a couple. Nora and Ren followed closely behind and not long after that, much to everyone's surprise, Ruby and Weiss starting dating as well. Of course, with an older sister like Yang, it was hard to say no, the blond brute, known for her fists, would kill her for refusing. But even though it was just to save her hide at first, Ruby really grew on her. It was her turn for chastising the blonde for allowing her to eat cookies at such late hours, scared for her health, and her turn to protect Ruby. After graduation, Weiss had started a fashion business, not wanting to work in oil her whole life, passing on her inheriting of the Shnee Oil Co. to her sister Winter. Working for her was Coco, Neptune, Sun, Sage, Velvet and Scarlet. Jaune opened a pub with Pyrrha, Nora, Ren and Violet. Yang Boxed with Ruby helping her out, and sewing the White Rose Shop of Chic logo on her suit provided excellent sponsoring. The group decided to buy a building, with the help of a certain Shnee heiress of course, as to stay close to eachother. Weiss and Ruby took up the top floor, Ren and Nora took up the 3rd floor, Pyrrha and Jaune had 4th and Yang had the 5th floor, all to herself. The 2nd floor was free.

"-and Weiss had rainbow hair, and an assistant who was a little girl with a weird scissor thing! And then the clothes started to eat people! And Weiss became this huge mass of red strings! And then she took over the world!"

"Nora, you do know we are not taking over the world using cloths right? Why do you always have the same weird dream of world domination?"

"But humans are pigs in clothing!"

"Sorry, I let her watch TV too late late last night."

Nora proceded to point accusingly at Ruby.

"MATOI!"

Ruby stood from her spot, pointing back.

"KIRYUIN!"

Pancakes flew. Ren, Weiss and Pyrrha took their plates and went into the living room, leaving Ruby and Nora to wage war.

"Where's Jaune?"

A girlish scream was heard and all three turned to look. Jaune had a pancake stuck to his face, with the whipped cream making eyes and berries making a smile. Pyrrha tried to contain her laughter, in hopes of keeping his pride intact. Weiss turned to Ren.

"Il help you clean up afterwards."

"No need, Nora started it."

"Yes, but Ruby did help in her shenanigans."

"Thank you."

"No problem, did you do something different with the pancakes this morning?"

"Yes, I decided I'd try a new kind of flour today, it was on special yesterday so I bought some to try it out."

"Wow, these are amazing, tell me the brand, i'll buy you enough for a month."

The screaming stopped and Ren looked at Weiss quizzically. She shrugged and looked over at Jaune and Pyrrha, syrup was still dripping from his nose and his hair had bits of whipped cream and chocolate chips in it. Pyrrha just shrugged. Nora came back from the kitchen, surprisingly clean, and sat next to Ren quietly. Shocked, they all turned to her.

"What's wrong?"

"Yang-"

She stopped when she saw Yang dashing out of the kitchen and through the front door, Ruby following closely behind.

"Yang! Wait!"

They all heard the distinct sound of Bumblebee roaring off could be heard outside. Ruby walked back inside, a frown on her face. She sat down next to Weiss and grabbed her hand.

"What's bothering her..."

Jaune coughed.

"I think I know what this is all about..."

Everyone looked expectantly at Jaune. Ruby had a glint in her eye, eager to hear what her sister was sad about, and make sure to take care of it later.

"Well, you know that signer I hired to sing at Juniper every Thursday? Well... It seems Yang has taken a liking to her..."

"What's wrong with that? Shouldn't she be happy to have found someone?"

Pyrrha knew what Jaune was hesitating about.

"Well, her name is Blake, I don't know what happened between them. I saw them hanging out the other day, which is a surprise, Blake never wants to hang out, believe me, I've tried... But.. I'm sure Blake's hiding something.. She spoke to me once, saying her boyfriend was expecting her as soon as she was done, hence why she never wanted to hang out. But I saw something on her wrist... It looked... Like a scar.. Rope burns and cuts. I didn't say anything..."

Pyrrha looked down, the first time she had met this Blake was one of her days where she would help Jaune out by waiting. The girl seemed quiet, she sung beautifully, she was beautiful, but she saw something dark in eyes. Jaune had explained that she never talked much. So Pyrrha, being the ever caring amazon woman she is, tried to befriend the girl. When she came back stage, she saw Blake, her left sleeve rolled up, rubbing cream on a large scar, covering 2/3 of her forearm. Pyrrha just hid behind a crate. Soon after Blake brought her sleeve back down and grabbed the case containing Gambol Shroud, her guitar, and left.

"I've had a similar encounter with her... She was rubbing cream on a large scar on her forearm.. Something's not adding up.."

Yang was speeding down the highway, over the limit by several KM/H. She drove down an alley, took a few lefts and rights and parked next to an abandoned building. Taking her helmet off, keeping her aviators securely on, she entered. Men wearing black suits and red glasses blocked her path.

"You're not allowed here anymore blondie."

A man wearing a bartenders outfit came down the stairs, two girls on either of his sides.

"I need a match, now."

"I said, you're not allowed here anymore, blondie."

"Yeah, leave Goldielocks"

"Get out of here"

Both twins were suddenly licking the pavement, Junior was getting his balls crushed, once again, leaving the guards shocked.

"That's Sir to you, and I said I need a match now. Call up Emerald."

"Yes, blond-Sir!"

Her sped off behind the bar and grabbed his phone, tears streaming down his face. Yang just glanced at the nearest guard, her glasses reflecting no emotion, her lips in a thin line.

"You"

"M-m-me?"

"Get in the ring now"

"Y-y-yes, Sir!"

Junior owned an underground empire for mixed martial arts, boxing and bets. Yang sometimes came to relieve some stress and anger, dubbing her the notorious Blondie-Sir of the underground. The guard walked onto the mat, shaking. Yang walked to the other side, discarding her jacket.

"You have 3 minutes, prepare yourself."

Yang took out some bandages and wrapped up her hands, putting her gloves on, and turned to him.

"6...5...4..."

"Wait! I'm not done yet!"

"3...2.."

"Please!"

"1"

"Wai-"

The guard when flying into his buddies and, like bowling pins, they caved in. Furious, Yang turned to Junior.

"What's with the piece of shit guards here? Tell Emerald she's got 5 minutes to get here or-"

"Or what? Goldilocks? You gonna tell your mommy?"

Yang twitched. Oh now she was pissed, well, more than she already was, well, maybe she was more upset than angry? Whatever, now she was pissed. No one talks about her mom that way. She turned to Emerald, Mercury was beside her, an arm in a cast, and snarled.

"Get on the fucking mat."

Emerald stuck out her tongue.

"Make me."

Yang threw her glasses away, revealing red pupils.

"As you wish."

Yang dashed and jumped over the railing, aiming for Emerald. She rolled out of the way just in time to avoid the Blonde brutes fist to the face.

"As short tempered as ever, eh Goldie?"

"Shut up and fight, whore."

"Ouch, so I screwed Mercury once, big deal?"

"Twice actually."

"Shut up, I was drunk!"

"Focus, leave your boyfriend alone."

"He's not my boyfriend/I'm not her boyfriend!"

Yang aimed a right hook to her side, hitting her arm instead. She looked Emerald in the eyes. She kicked her legs from under her and Yang tumbled to the ground.

"Why did you call me Junior? She isn't in any condition to fight me. You should have just left he-"

She suddenly felt dizzy, was that the floor? Yang had connected a straight hit to her temple.

"Fuck you."

Yang spat on the spot next to her head. Emerald got back to her feet, albeit wobbling but standing nonetheless.

"That was a cheap shot, Blondie."

Yang lunged back at her, tackling her to the floor. She landed blow after blow to her ribs and stomach. Emerald was coughing up blood at this point. Mercury and Junior grabbed Yang and tore her off of a bloody Emerald.

"Don't fucking disturb my fight! And don't touch me!"

"What is wrong with you?"

"Shut up dickhead! Go back to the hospital! Or should I send you back myself?"

"Enough"

They all stopped and looked at the staircase, where a figure was slowly descending. Both men let go of the fiery blonde, Mercury heading for Emerald and Junior headed back to the Bar.

"Tisk, tisk. Can't you wait 2 months before going on a barbaric rampage towards your fellow semi-finalist? I was looking forward to seeing you in the finals, but now I'm not so sure. You're not as spectacular as they make you seem on TV."

"Cinder, I can explai-"

"Don't waste your breath, Emerald. You got demolished, that is that. Looks like we'll have to step up your training"

"What are you doing here, Cinder? Aren't you supposed to be with Roman sucking his dick?"

"Roman? No, he's busy with his own affairs. Being the CEO of The White Fang does take quite a lot of his time."

"How they haven't found him, or put you behind bars for even knowing him, really fascinates me..."

"We all have our secrets.."

"Some more then others.."

Cinder approached Yang and tickled her chin. Yang just snarled and faced away.

"Don't fucking touch me."

"It seems something is on your mind.. Something that is preventing you from functioning correctly, preventing you from connecting with society and acting civilized.. Could it be that our little girl is having troubles? With a boy perhaps? Or maybe.. A certain, black haired singer?"

A/N: FUCK YOU DOC MANAGER! YOU CAN SUCK MY (Imaginary) DICK!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

So it seems I'm late this time... Very sorry, my work schedule has been changed over and over again... It used to be a stable thing, then SHE came and ruined it all.. Urgggg... So I will be completely full every week except maybe Tuesdays. So be patient. Since I'm a student with a part-time job it's kinda hard to adjust with changes like that so I've been sleep deprived for a while... I've also got practice most Monday nights, games on Wednesday and exams are comming up. Looks like posting the new chapters may take a little longer than I had originally expected.. Sorry... Also, yes I am the one who has been cutting the chapters off like that, can't have a story without cliffhangers :D! Chapter 7 is still a work in progress, it may be a little shorter than usual, that's normal it's how I made it. Remember, I LOVE TO READ FEEDBACK! Be it positive or negative! Follow/Favorite this story! Review! If you haw any questions, feel free to message me! Big thanks to Weiss Shneezed for helping out! To TheRagingGamer and YourJunior for offering their services! Thanks to all of you for reading! Love you all! Did I tell you that I don't own anything? No? Wel I don't own anything, sadly.

Yang turned to Cinder, her red pupils turned back to lilac.

"How do you know that? How do you know her? DONT YOU EVEN DARE FUCKING TOUCH HER! I WILL FUCK YOU UP!"

Cinder grinned.

"I would love for you to fuck me, are you offering?"

"ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION!"

Emerald looked at Mercury and they nodded, they knew they were better off waiting outside. Cinder smiled sweetly at them and turned to Yang again. Both bloody teens made their way outside, passing Junior, who was still cradling his balls, and slapped him on back. When he looked back to see Cinder smiling, he called his men over and left. Leaving both fiery woman to themselves.

"Thanks boys. Now, Yang, tell me what's on your mind? I can help, maybe relieve some stress?"

Yang slowly walked over to Cinder and grabbed her dress, holding her in place.

"A little feisty aren't we?"

"How do you know about Blake?"

"Ah, so her name is Blake? And associate of mine knows her quite well, talks about her all the time. It seems like you have been spending time with her more and more lately, my associate isn't happy about that..."

"What are you talking about? What associate?"

Cinder broke the hold Yang had on her, turning the tables, and pushed Yang face first against the bar. She leaned down to her ear.

"He wouldn't be happy if I were to just give away his identity. Even less happy than you trying to steal what's his. Now, for your safety, and mostly hers, I suggest you stop communicating altogether.. Or be less conspicuous. I'd hate to be paired up with a newbie in the finals because you got hospitalized, or worst. It's such a shame.."

She licked Yang's earlobe and ran a hand through her hair, slowly making her trail to grope her breast.

"You are so beautiful, with such a nice body.. You could have anyone you want, you have me right here, yet you go for broken merchandise..."

Yang started to push back against her captor, she knew if it came down to strength, she would win. Cinder also knew this.

"Calm down, I won't hurt you. Just some friendly advice."

She backed off from Yang and dogged the fist coming her way.

"Fuck YOU!"

Pupils back to red, she lunged at Cinder, who just shook her head. The red clad woman sidestepped, Yang tumbled to the ground.

"Look at you, does she really affect you that much? Do you even know her that well yet? You should really look more into it..."

"Why? Whatever is bothering her, whatever is hurting her, will suffer."

Cinder shook her head and turned around.

"You're a lost cause.."

The room started spinning and Yang had to lean back against the bar. Junior and his men made their way back inside. Junior shook his head.

"Get the truck around."

She lost consciousness.

Blake awoke, in her bed, naked, and bruised. Memories flooded back in her mind. After her meeting, Adam was furious that Roman, a human, was going to be his new boss, the new leader, CEO of The White Fang, and once again took it out on her. She focused on sound, his snoring wasn't present. Footsteps non-existent. He wasn't here. She let the tears fall, laying in bed. He had gone further. Ropes were replaced with chains, bare fists with brass knuckles and kicks with steel toed boots and metal shin guards. She was used to regular skin on skin hits, hell, even handcuffs and knives, but that, was a whole different feeling, one she hated even more. She looked down at her body, a new, larger scar was beginning to crust with old blood, going from the top of her belly button, to under her left breast. Lightly running her hands over it, she deduces what kind of medical supplies she would need. By the looks of it, disinfectant, a large gauze and band-aid, some water and stitches. It wasn't that deep, but deep enough that it could really hinder her later if she didn't take care of it now. Getting up, slowly and painfully, but up nonetheless, she made her way to the bathroom. Cringing when she saw her black eye, this wasn't the first time he hit her face, but he didn't do it often, as to not arouse suspicion. He was a monster, but not mindless, a smart monster. She took a old rag, put a bit of water a disinfectant on it, and dabbed it in the scar. It stung, but this was a pain she could live with, one she knew, would eventually bring relief. She took out a needle and thread, slowly stitching it up. Tears kept falling. Putting the large band-aid on, covering it by rolling gauze around her waist. She wiped her eyes, being careful with her left, swollen black eyes. She looked at the clock, it was 4, she started work at 6 and finished at 11. Work was a 30 min walk from here, she had to wash up, make sure Adams meal was ready in the oven, and clean up the room. She looked in the mirror, then back down at her body. She was disgusted with herself.

Yang woke up, in bed, in her apartment with Ruby and Weiss sitting on chairs beside her bed. Weiss looked at Yang and smiled.

"How long was I out?"

Weiss put a finger to her lips and motioned to Ruby, leaning on her shoulder asleep. Weiss had an arm around her waist, playing with the ends of her hair. Yang smiled.

"It's been a few hours, maybe 3-4? It's 10 right now. What happened? I came up from the studio and Ruby was taking care of your injuries. You had bruises around your back and ribs. Did you go to Juniors again?"

Yang looked down at her hands. Weiss sighed.

"Yang, you're a famous boxer, you fight in the big leagues. Why stoop down to an underground fighting empire for hoodlums?"

Yang didn't answer. Weiss sighed.

"You made Ruby worry again, she's always covering up your acts of violence. Don't think this is the first time I've caught whiff of you coming back from that rat-infested criminal crack house, but Ruby looks up to you Yang. How much do you think it hurts her knowing you resolve your problems by hitting people, instead of talking to her, your own sister? Your family? What about us? The others don't know what you do, me and Ruby keep quiet, but we have to lie to our FRIENDS to cover you up? Don't you think this has gone far enough?"

Yang simply nodded, ashamed. She knew she should have stopped the first time she came home with a busted lip, hell, she should have never stepped foot in there, but the thrill of the fight was something that called to her soul.

"I'm sorry Weiss.. I've tried talking.. But I never found the words my fists couldn't find.. It's just a part of me.."

Ruby stirred. She opened her eyes and looked and Weiss, who motioned to Yang. All sleep sings evaporated as she lunged at Yang.

"You're awake! Oh Yang! I was worried!"

Yang chuckled and winked at Weiss.

"Yeah I'm up, me and Ice Princess her were just talkin'. My match is next week, then, THE NATIONALS!"

Ruby threw her arms in the air and imitated a cheering crowd.

"After a brilliant win from Goldielocks in the semi-finals last week, she got her ticket to the nationals! Here we are folks! And the crowd goes wild as Goldilocks massacres her opponent! A left! A right! A roundhouse kick and she's down! Yang Xiao Long wins the Nationals!"

Weiss laughed at the sisters antics. It seems the earlier conversation was over, but she knew Yang would somehow get it through her thick skull.

"Alright, time to get up I believe?"

"It's 10 at night!"

"Yes, but I've had too much rest and my energy levels are too high! I need to got for a walk!"

Weiss glared at her from behind Ruby.

"A walk."

"A walk, Iced Coffee."

Weiss rolled her eyes at Yang, the nicknames always were a way to get Weiss to shut up. Ruby yawned.

"I'm tired.."

"You just slept 4 hours."

"But I'm tired.."

Weiss shook her head and Yang laughed. She picked up Ruby and handed her to Weiss. She cuddled into her tower of ice right away. Weiss blushed and left, uttering a quick 'good night'.

Yang got up and stretched, wincing as her muscles screamed in agony, her head pounding. She headed to the bathroom for a shower. She looked down at herself and noticed the large scar going from her hip the her armpit. That was the scar she got that night. The night her mother was murdered. When those White Fang soldiers invaded Yang's peaceful home. She shook her head and entered the shower, the boiling water doing wonders to her bruised skin.

"Il finish and close up, you may leave Miss Belladonna."

"Thank you Miss Goodwitch, have a nice evening."

"You as well."

Blake left the library, the pain in her abdomen was throbbing. It had been all day. She looked at her feet, walking briskly, she was late. She had to help out when one of the shelves broke, making all books collapse on top of poor Miss Goodwitch. She thought about it. All of it. Not the books. About him. How Adam had started out sweet, protecting her in the orphanage from bullies. Her Faunus heritage had really been a problem to her. Hence why she hid with a black bow. A simple black bow saved her from many hardships. Well, more than she was facing right now anyway. She guessed that was one reason she didn't mind the blonde that much, Yang hadn't questioned her accessorie, but she pointed it out, or at least she though... Getting called Kitty was not something she enjoyed, but when it was Yang, she felt like it didn't bother her, the fact that she was hiding her hidden apendages. Yang really was beautiful inside and out, inviting her to coffee, talking and not running away, of course, dealing with Adam afterwards did make it seem useless and wrong, but it just felt so right! Maybe Yang would accept her no matter what? She certainly seemed the type. Wait, when did her thoughts sliver over to the Blonde? What? Where was she? Ah yes. She had been accepted into The White Fang with Adam, being tired of human oppression, try promised peace and hope to all Faunus. They had started out peacefully, only voicing their discomfort with the humans verbally, eventually the leader stepped down, leaving his spot opened for a new leader, one that turned the organization and set them on the path to violence, the one that caused blood to be bleed. How she had wanted to leave, but Adam suddenly becoming a bigger part in her life, convicted her to stay. Their relationship had been fine at first. Then, when they started to accept contracts and the likes, he changed. After being so good at doing bad, they promoted him, giving him the extra push that caused his power induced state of violence. He had started drinking, become more and more depressed, yet loving every moment. That's when things fell apart. She thought back to the first time he came home in drunken stupor, he had violated her then and there. He told Blake to keep quiet about it, if the higher ups knew about this, even as an organization that was so deadly and violent, would not accept this. And it turns out, he had a funny way of keeping her mouth shut, another thing the higher ups would be less than happy knowing about. If they had know that the General was harming their elite assassin, making her unable to perform, he might have been demoted or kicked out. Beatings and bruises had started the next night. He was just being paranoid, thinking she would tell if he didn't threaten her, physically, verbally and mostly emotionally. She had thought this was just a small phase, that he would come back eventually. She was wrong. He started to take a certain pleasure in inflicting pain to her, it was really something that sent her gears turning. She turned a corner and failed to see the figure comming up the other side. Landing lessthanladylike on her behind she just shook the pain away, abdomen screaming in protest at being so suddenly tackles and behind at being so suddenly dropped. She was about to voice her discomfort when she saw yellow, a familiar yellow, one that was a just like fire.

"Hey! Watch whe- Blake?"

"Yang.. I'm sorr-"

"No please, it was my fault, don't apologize."

Yang got up, dusted herself off quickly and helped Blake up, the later being tense at the touch.

"Hey, so, yeah, I.. Uh.. That was a thing."

Blake just dusted off her bottom, but whining when she twisted her body at an angle that wasn't what her abdomen was ready to bend at.

"You okay? Did I hurt you ? I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking, I was just so into my thoughts that I didn't notice you and th-"

"Yang it's okay, I'm fine."

Blake was confused, this human was concerned for her, something that was not-present for the past 20 years of life. Yang looked skeptically at Blake.

"What?"

"Why are you out so late?"

"Just got off work, I'm expected at home, so I have to run."

'No, don't go back. He'll just hurt us again. He always does! You deserve better!' Blake's mind screamed. There was a small hesitation in her next step.

"Oh.. Uhm.. Yeah okay.. Uh.. Sorry again, by the way..."

"It's alright, I wasn't watching my path either."

"Alright, well.. See you.. Some other time?"

"Yeah, maybe."

Yang turned and walked away. Blake saw it, Yang tried to hide it, but she saw tears in the corner of her eyes. She turned herself, walking back.

'Why are you leaving her? She didn't hurt you like he did! Why do you always go back? Aren't you tired of this? Tired of what your life has become!' Inner Blake said.

'Of course I'm tired of it. Why wouldn't I be? I'm tire of being held down, tired of receiving hits, tired of being abused, tired of the pain, tired of killing, tired of that damned apparment, tired of his drinking, tired of him!'

'Then why not give Yang a chance?'

'Why is it that when I say no, you don't understand!'

'I unde-'

An hand grabbed her shoulder, causing her to tense up and slap it away. Turning she stared into pools of lilac, that were briming with tears. Yang?

"Yang?"

"Blake.. I'm sorry, but, since that night in the club, the night I heard you sing for the first time.. I've.. I've been feeling.. I've been wanting to know you better.. The quiet girl who sings.. The one who's always wearing black.. The one who reads a lot.. I want to know her better... I want to be something more! I want... I... I fell in love with you at first sight... I'm sorry... I.. I just..."

Yang collapsed onto her knees, leaving Blake staring into space where she last saw those brilliant lilys turn to watering pool of sadness, her mind blank. Yang had not known what had pushed her to doing this, maybe it was the feeling that if she didn't say it, she would regret it the rest of her life or the fact that it just hurt so much, she wanted to be heard.

"Blake... I'm sorry... I know you don't feel the same... But I just had to say it.."

Yang slowly got up from the pavement, letting go of the hold she hadn't known she had on Blake's jaket. Stepping just a little closer than normal.

"I.. I love you.. Blake..."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

So very, very sorry I'm late.. I tried posting it earlier this week but my tablet had a mental breakdown and exams started and just UHGGGGG! Alright, so yes, I am the one responsible for the cutting of chapters so suddenly, heheheeeeee I love cliffhangers! Well, not reading them but I love to create them! Suspense! Also, THANKS FOR THE LOVE! I own nothing, in case you didn't know..

"I.. I love you.. Blake..."

The world stopped for Blake. What Yang had just said had also made her heart stop. Hell, everything was paralyzed. Had Yang really said that? Yang let her head drop. Was Yang getting closer? Wait. No. She, herself, was leaning in! She saw Yang look back up, a look of confusion, and tear stained cheeks.

"Bla-"

She was stopped when Blake's lips fell upon her own. She stopped all movement, froze up, eyes wide open. Slowly, she let the feeling and taste of Blake overlap her, her senses, and closed her eyes, enjoying such contact. Her nose filled with Blake's lavander scent, her touch was being distracted my Blake's jacket, that she did not know she had grabbed onto again, and her taste was filled with Blake. All that is her. She could feel the relief, happiness, joy, warmth, all of those emotions. All too soon, it ended. Blake just kept her hold on Yang, that she as well did not know she was holding. Her arms had gone around her and connected at her tailbone. When both realized how breathless they were, the leaned back in, but only touched foreheads. Lilac and Amber stared eachother down, but not the bad kind, the kind that said 'please don't go'.

"Please don't go..."

"Yang... I... I think I like you too.. But.. I just can't... Adam cannot know.."

Tears were running freely from Blake's eyes now. How she finaly felt the love of another being after so long, how happy she felt and how Adam would kill her. But just for a moment, her thoughts weren't of 'how will he inflict his newest lesson today?', they were more along the lines of 'Yang will protect me'. Yang slowly brought her hand up and brushed the tears away. Realization hit her like a ton of bricks. He was still in the picture.

"That's right... Adam..."

She swore something sparked in Yang when she saw hints of red in the once peaceful purple. Yang shook her head.

"It's okay, hey, il give you a ride? My bikes parked not far from here."

Blake thought about it, she could just tell Yang about how her appartememt was 2 blocks from here, but went against it. She couldn't go home, not after what had happened. Yang let go of Blake's jacket and turned around. But stopped when Blake grabbed her wrist.

"Blake? What's wro-"

"No Yang. Not now, I'm not going back. I don't want to go back to Adam. I want to spend more time with you."

'What are you doing!? You'll get us killed!' Inner Blake tormented.

She saw Yang's expression turned from shocked to a blush to confused.

"Why don't you want to go back?"

Blake bit her lip, she had said too much. Blake looked around.

"I'd... Rather not talk in the open..."

Yang looked at Blake. A mix between concern and disbelief was apparent on Yang's face. What was going on? Why doesn't Blake want to go back with Adam? Did Cinder have anything to do with it? Yang grabbed Blake's hand and dragged Blake over to Bumblebee.

"We're going to my place."

She gave Blake a helmet, hands lingered for longer than needed. Yang smiled.

"Don't worry, whatever is bothering you, I'll be there for you."

Blake just stared at Yang. She couldn't help kissing Yang again. She cared so much for her, it made her heart ache.

"I... I trust you, Yang."

The grin Yang sported was about to crack her face. She took hold of her own helmet and strapped it on. Turning on the beast, revving the engine, she took off in the direction of her apartment. They didn't notice the figure retreating back into the darkness. Blake holding as right as she could, leaning her head against Yang's back. All too soon, the bike came to a stop in front of the White Rose Shop of Chic.

"My sisters girlfriend is Weiss Shnee, hence why we all share a building, I got 5th floor."

"THE Weiss Snhee? So your sister must be Ruby Rose?"

"Yup!"

Blake looked at her, so Yang lives alo-wait had she said they shared a building?

"So that day we met at the grocery store, when you gave me a ride, you had said 'My sisters girlfriend is over at home'. So that was just an excuse? To get me to ride with you?"

Yang scratched the back of her head sheepishly. Blake rolled her eyes.

"The worst part is that when I went up to their floor, to give them the stuff I had bought, well while I was gone, they went at it. Seeing Snowflake dive back into the room like an explosion had just gone off was just too much! Ruby was in her underpants, striking her heroic pose, talking with me casually! HAHAHAHAHAA!"

Another eye roll. Yang grabs her hand and brought her inside. Taking a left and stepped into the elevator, pressing the yellow 5 button, never letting go of her hand. Blake squeezed her hand and smiled, Yang looked back, and squeezed back, and smiled back. The ding interrupted the silence, making Yang jump. She scratched the back of her head and laughed. Blake giggled.

"So.. Uh.. Welcome to my humble abode!"

Blake looked around, it was typically Yang. Posters of boxers, clips from the newspapers and yellow. Lotsa yellow. It made Blake smile. Something caught her eye. It was a picture. Blake picked it up, inspecting it. On it, was, likely, Ruby with her red hood, Yang, she guessed, with pigtail- WHAT?! OMG SHE WAS NOT READY FOR THAT!-s and a woman, with bright yellow hair, and lilac eyes. She looked exactly like Yang did right now, except Yang had slightly unruly-er hair. She hadn't noticed Yang come up behind her.

"She was my mother."

Blake jumped. Wait, was?

"Why was?"

Yang took the picture from Blake and sat on her bed, patting the spot next to her as a sign to sit.

"Come sit, I think it's story time."

Adam burst through the apartment door, almost breaking it in half. That bitch had the audacity to make her wait, and even talk to someone, then leave with that other blonde bitch! He grabbed the bag he had kept under the sink, in it was a gun, a knife, some brass knuckles and other surely illegal and dangerous items. He flew back outside and to his car. Starting it up, he made lefts and rights, and made it to his destination.

"Oh, well look what we have here? What's wrong? Kitty left you needy?"

Emerald smiled and Mercury chuckled.

"Silence, what could you possibly need, coming here all of a sudden?"

Adam looked up at the staircase. Cinder descended slowly.

"She left, if I can't have her, no one will. She's mine only."

"Oh, so kitty did leave you needy."

Emerald snickered, but was silenced when Adam glared at her.

"You do know what this means right? She knew if she left, she would become a traitor. The White Fang doesn't do well to traitors.. Neither do I. And that blonde bitch has what's comming to her.. Time to finish what I started.."

Ooooooooo, scary... Sorry.. Please remember to review! I want to know how I'm doing with this story!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry about rushing last chapter

:( Exams are upon me and I'm WAAAAAYYYYY behind in math and music theory.. Sorry 'bout that! Il make sure to make 'em longer, also, I am aware that Weiss' last name is S-C-H-N-E-E, unfortunately I have no idea why I wrote Shnee... Guess I am rushing things.. But please understand... Also, I heed your call for longer chapters! I will try!

Blake sat down next to Yang, skeptical.

"I think it's time I talked a bit about me.."

Yang sighed, bowing her head, Blake kept her eyes locked on her. She looked back up after a few seconds and took a deep breath. Where to start?

"Me and my sister have different names, reason for that being, we both have different moms. My mother disappeared when I was young, my dad was depressed after that, it took him a while, but he found another love. This one was called Summer Rose. She gave birth to Ruby not long after their marriage. She was in the army, and was called when Ruby was 8, I was 10 at the time. Our father teaches at the academy, and when he came back home, he would read letters she sent from the battlefield. Until one day, he came back, but there was no letter waiting. After a month of no response, a man came to our doorstep, announcing that Summer Rose had been Heroic, and that her sacrifices were not in vain. She had died. My dad couldn't handle it, he went into a depression not long after, again. With no mom I took up the position, washing, cooking, taking care of Ruby.. Dad was just getting deeper and deeper.. One day while cleaning I found an old photo, the woman in the picture looked a lot like me.. I thought she was my mother. So one day, I decided to take Ruby with me, and I left in the middle of the night, in search of my mother, clutching that photo hard. I walked and walked. Until I couldn't walk anymore. Finally, I found an abandoned shack. But when I got their, White Fang men were everywhere.. The place was wrecked, ransacked and some spots were burnt. They saw me, and attacked me. Weak and tired 10 year old me couldn't do much, and so.."

Yang stood and slowly lifted up her shirt and took it off. Blake blushed, what nice abs, a toned stoma-what was that? Oh no. A large scar ran from her hip to her armpit, taking up her whole left side. Blake covered her mouth with her hand.

"Luckily Crow came by just in time, he's my uncle. Ruby was untouched but I was unconscious for a few weeks. My stupid idea should have gotten us killed that night... And I still look for my mother, hoping ill find her one day.."

Yang looked at Blake's shocked expression, a small, sad smile, was at her lips. She turned to put her shirt back on when a hand grabbed hers. She turned to look at Blake.

"Blake?"

"Yang.. I-I think it's my turn.."

Blake let go of her hand and took off her shirt as well. Yang's face was one of horror, covering we mouth, eyes wide. Scars everywhere.

"There's something about Adam you should know.. He's the one who inflicted these... These are the lessons I received when I didn't obey his orders.. It started out his bruises, nothing but punches and insults. Then, he started tying me down, then he took out knives.. Then it was chains and steel toes boots... And this one-"

Blake pointed to the one on her stomach, it wasn't healed yet, the stitches still visible. Yang stared, shocked.

"This one is the latest one, he started using Blush against me.."

Blake trailed off. Yang came up to her and held her tightly, but not enough to cause pain. Blake let the tears fall. It was time to tell her the truth.

"Yang there's something else.. I.."

"Shhh, take your time.."

Both voices were trembling. Blake pushed away from Yang, afraid of what reaction she could have. She took off her bow, Yang gasped.

"Yang, I.. Was once part of the White Fang, I was until today. Today I'm a traitor to my kind... I'm sorry Yang.. Your mother was kil-"

Yang backed up, her eyes dull. Blake stopped her sentence, but only to stare at Yang. She couldn't stop now, Yang had to know the rest.

"Yang... I was there that night.. My parents were killed when I was 3 by humans.. I was orphaned, and that's where I met Adam.. As a Faunus, I was bullied, discriminated against, hit.. But Adam protected me.. Soon after we were accepted into the White Fang.. There, Adam rose to the top, slowly becoming mad with power.. He was good at doing bad.. When I was 10, we were sent to eliminate a target.. This was going to be my first time.. But I couldn't do it.. The woman.. She.. She was innocent, she hadn't even oppressed the Faunus once.. I know.. Because this woman was the one I was told to keep watch on for a while.. She was a medic.. your mother Yang.. During the war.. She would help the injured, Faunus or Human, without hesitation.. I realized that I had been unlucky in my surrounding of Humans.. Not all humans were bad.. I just got stuck with the racist ones.. We were camped not far off, our branch was more stealthy.. And then I received the order to eliminate her.. I couldn't.. So Adam took it on his own to drag me with him.. I watched him slowly kill her.. She begged.. Adam had no mercy.. When I tried to stop him.. He lashed out at me.."

She turned sideways, showing how she had the same scar as Yang had. Expect hers was on her right side.

"He almost killed me that night.. I fell unconscious and when I came to it.. I was back home.. Tied down.. And he was waiting with his angry gaze.. That night he had been drinking.. And.. He.. Violated me.. Yang.. I'm sorry, if only I had been stronger.. I could have saved your mother.. I'm so sorr-"

She stopped when she felt arms wrap around her from behind, Yang was crying harder.

"Blake.. That night.. My mother.. What had she said?"

Blake sighed. Her last words had always been plaguing her.

"She spoke about her family, she tried to explain to him that.. But he wouldn't hear any of it.. She begged for her life.."

Yang just sobbed into Blake's back. Blake herself was crying. She hated that night.

"Blake.."

Blake turned and held Yang harder.

"I'm sorry Yang.. It's all my fault.."

Suddenly, she heard Yang chuckle. Surprise was evident on her features.

"Yang?"

"I just realized.. I spent all my life.. Chasing a woman that's already dead.."

Blake held her tighter. It was her turn sob uncontrollably.

"I'm so sorry..."

"It's not your fault Blake.."

She felt Yang squeeze her tightly. Then all at once she felt her warmth disappear.

"It's Adam's fault.."

Yang's voice was deep and angry. She picked up her shirt and was putting on her jacket when Blake realized what was going on.

"Yang wait! No! Don't do this! Please Yang! He's stronger than you think! Ya-"

Yang turned back to her, lilac eyes were now red. Blake gasped.

"HES THE REASON SHE'S DEAD! HE'S THE REASON I WASTED MY LIFE ON A USELESS EASTER EGG HUNT! NOT ONLY THAT! HE ABUSED YOU! HE WILL PAY!"

"Yang.. Your eyes.."

"YES! I KNOW THEY'RE RED! IM A MONSTER! I-"

She was cut off when Blake jumped on her, kissing her deeply. Her eyes were wide, red slowly retreating back to the pupil. She slowly returned the kiss. It was sloppy, but neither cared. Having to back up from lack of breath, Blake stared into Yang's back-to lilac eyes.

"Yang.. You are NOT a monster! If anything i'm the monster.. i've killed so many innocent people.. Please don't go.. I don't want to lose you too.. I know he's done wrong.. But if we hit him, we hit him together.."

Yang looked down, her hands were clenched so hard blood was seeping out of where her nails had dug into her palms. She slowly unclenched. Blake saw the blood and dragged her to the bathroom. She scavenged around, finding some medical supplies, and say down next to Yang on the side of the tub. She inspected the wounds and took out the necessary supplies.

"Blake.. I'm sorr-"

"You don't need to apologize Yang.. None of any this is our faults.."

Finishing up her hands, Blake took them into her own. Yang stared at her bandaged hands.

"How do you know how to do this?"

Blake just looked at her, deadpanned.

"Oh.. Right.. Hehe.."

Blake smiled, at least the Blonde was back to herself for now. They got up and Yang dragged Blake over to her bed. She laid Blake down, went to shut the lights off, and slipped in beside her. She held onto Blake's waist with one hand, the other was slowly rubbing her cheek. She looked at the top of Blake's head, then back down at her eyes, looking for permission. Blake just nodded, Yang had proven herself worthy of this. Yang smiled, kissed her forehead and slowly trailed her hands into her hair, slowly up to her ears. When she brushed against her right ear, it twitched. Rubbing it tentivly, she looked down at Blake. Her eyes were drooping. A low purring was starting at the back of her throat. Yang giggled. Blake looked back up at Yang, with her human ears against Yang's chest, the giggle was resounding in her head. It was so genuine. Blake kissed Yang again.

"Good night Yang."

"Good night Blake."

She heard another giggle.

"What is it Yang?"

"I just realized.."

Yang looked down in between them, Blake night vision enhanced gaze trailed down to their sides, where both scars were touching. It look like a mirror, both scars were almost identical. Blake realized it too.

"We both got these on the same night.."

Yang giggled again and quietly whispered.

"Twinies~~"

"Yang.."

Chapter 9 maybe be a little late, since I haven't had time to work on it.. Sorry.. Also this chapter was late.. Sorry...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N: SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRRYYYYYYYY! I'm late again! Ughhgh... At least exams are done! Woohoo! I was supposed to post this a while ago, but someone didn't feel like working, so I had to, unexpectedly, go into work.. Arg.. Chapter 10 WILL be late, but I'm a little overbooked right now.. Forgive meeee... :( I own nothing..

Blake and Yang were in the middle of a passionate battle. Tongues and lips on skin. Skin on skin, lotsa skin in general. Blake quietly moaned as Yang continued her ministrations on her body.

"Yang.. Yang.."

Yang smiled, kissing her way back up.

"Yang, Yang!"

As she was about to reach her lips, fingers working Blake, until she screamed.

"YANG!"

Yang awoke with a jolt, she'd been dreaming? Wait, why was she on the ground? Why was Ruby shaking her? Why were they in her room? What happened? Where's Blake? BLAKE?!

"BLAKE?! What's going on?"

"We should be asking you that. We were rudely awakened by banging from your floor! It was misleading! And when we came to check, your door had been burst through! Your room was ruined!"

Yang stood up, senses blurry and dull. Her vision had spots and her head was pounding.

"We found this taped to you.."

Yang looked at Ruby extended hand, inside was a note. Yang took it and examined it. Frustrated that she couldn't see anything, she gave it back to Ruby.

"Sis read this for me.."

Yang walked slowly around her room, careful of not falling over, and guided her way back to her bed, where she sat down as Ruby and Weiss exchanged looks.

"Dear Blond Bitch, it seems you've taken a liking to what's mine. Not only that, you've claimed it as your own! You've stolen my object. So, I give you a choice. Come here, and watch me beat her to death for disobeying me, or, come here and I beat you in front of her! One way or another, one of you isn't making out of here, no one disobeys the White Fang and gets away with it. You have 24 hours, giving you wake up. Meet me at Juniors, bring anyone else, and she's done."

Weiss had a shocked expression while Rubys was one of horror.

"Why did he mention the White Fang? Does she have anything to do with it? Yang?"

"Yang.. What's going on.."

Pyrrha and Jaune came in next, followed by Nora and Ren. Nora munching on a pancake, dropped it when she saw the destroyed room.

"What happened?"

"Pyrrha and me thought we shouldn't have interrupted.. In case it was.. You know.. If we had known..."

"Woah! What happened?"

"How did someone sneak into the building.. Or even made it to the 4th floor?"

Questions were thrown across the room, well, what was left of it anyway. Yang stood calmly, senses having come back to her the moment Ruby had said 'Death'. She reached under the bed for a case, containing her prized possession. Ember Celica. Specially created in the Faunus-Human war. They were two gauntlets, each having a barrel sticking out. Ruby stopped and stared at Yang.

"Yang NO! You can't use them! Remember what mom sai-"

"I KNOW WHAT SHE SAID! I know how much blood are on these.. I know what they can cause.. I know Ruby.. But I can't just not! Blake's being held by Adam! Who knows what's happening right now! What time is it?"

Weiss looked at her watch.

"4:00"

Yang made a quick equation in her head, she and Blake had gone to sleep at 1. Looking at the blood that was crusting from her arm, a wound she had not noticed, she judged he had come around 4. Which meant, it had only been 12 hours. She had time.

"Great, now everybody out. I have to do this alone."

"Yang no, this is our building! Our family! He attacks one of us? He attacks all of us!"

Pyrrha, Nora and Ruby had voiced their acceptance of this new quest my each grabbing their respective mates.

"I agree"

"Uhh.. Yeah!"

"RUBY PUT ME DOWN!"

Yang turned to the group, tears were streaming down her face. They all stopped.

"Guys.. I can't.. He said.. If I don't come alone.. He'll.. He'll... Kil-"

"Yang, we know. But you know we can't just let you jump into danger like that! You could get hurt!"

"What about Blake? Adam will kill her if he sees I brought back up! I can't risk him hurting her again?! I'd rather me get hurt than her!"

Blake opened her eyes, but saw nothing but a blinding light flashing her. She closed back her eyes, she felt heavy. Head pounding, palms sweating, arms limp and legs numb. What happened? She remembered falling asleep with Ya-YANG?! She snapped her eyes open, immediately regretting as her sight was blinded by the light once again. Where was she? She didn't recognize the ceiling, nor the walls, nor the posters and there was no rotting smell.. She wasn't at the apartment.. Looking at the cold feeling in her limbs she saw glints of steel, she was tied with chains. So it must be Adam.. May-

"Awake I see, eh Bitch?"

Oh no.. He was beside her.. With Blush.. He notice her glance at the blade.

"Oh, that's right. You and Blush have an interesting history.. Like this-"

He stabbed the end blush on top of her still healing scar. Blake screamed in agony, blood seeped out of the freshly reopened wound. He slowly dragged it, retracing the scar.

"And this one, can't forget this lovely memory.."

He retracted the blade from the new/old wound and placed it on the scar on her side. Blake flinched.

"You remember this, don't you? It was the night you refused to take the contract.. The night I killed that poor mother, and slashed at her daughter.. And you of course... I think this was the very first lesson I gave you for disobeying orders.."

He pressed harder and Blake bit her lip. He did the same with the other scars, each time retelling the stories Blake tried so hard to forget, retracing them them, reopening them..

"All these fond memories.. Yet, you still haven't learned have you? You can't run away from who you are? Nor The White Fang? And ESPEACIALLY ME?!"

He roughly grabbed her exposed feline ear and cut a horizontal line through it. Blake screamed again, well, she tried..

You can't run from who you are, nor can you run from the White Fang, your past, and you most certainly can't run away from me..."

Yang was speeding down the highway, honking and yelling could be heard, but not for Yang. Yang's ears were filled with her erratic heartbeat, head filled with ways she would beat Adam, and eyes filled with tears.

"Please make it on time..."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/N: Heyyyyyyyyyy wazzzzzaaaaaappppp? Back with Chapter 10! HORRAY! And it may be shorter than I anticipated but I found that ending it this way was wayyyyy cooler! Good News! The Boxer and the Singer will be re-written and looked over, then re-uploaded, all thanks to Arbitas1! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH HE IS AMAZING AND A GREAT WRITER! Also, shout out to maxstories95 for the inspiration and all out support! LOVE YOU MAXYY! Also, own nothing, I request feedback, and THANK ALL OF YOU! I LOVE YOU ALLLLLLLL!

Blake stared at Blush, with it being so close to her she didn't have a choice. He had given up on her old scars, made new ones, and watched the blood dry. Blake felt every inch of her body pound, every time her heart beat, she could feel the blood run through her. Suddenly, his hands roamed downwards, creeping ever so slowly down her stomach. Not again.

"You know, I haven't had the chance to do this in a while. Wonder if you're still as tight as the first time?"

Blake closed her eyes. Memories of that night came flooding back. No.

Bumblebee was at its limit, any faster and it would fall apart. Yang didn't care, she could always replace it, but Blake, she could not. She knew that what Adam had done to her could not simply be replaced, but she would give it her all. The more she thought of all the things Adam had done to her, all the things he COULD BE DOING to her right now, made her objective seem further away. Every inch forward, felt like the building was an inch further. Please make it..

Adam stepped away and looked at his watch.

"Blondie ain't here yet? If she makes me wait any longer I think I might just lose my patience."

He'd done it again. Violate her without remorse, but he was sober this time. Yang.. Please hurry..

"Yang..."

Her name was but a whisper, but Adam heard it, loud and clear. He threw his glasses away and it revealed his blood red pupils.

"What was that? Yang? YANG?! No, my name is Adam. ADAM! SAY IT!"

She was tired, tired of the abusing, the pain, him. She knew that Yang would help her, would stay beside her. She took a deep breath, staring at the tip of Blush.

"Yang..."

He swung down, making a large gash across her stomach, overlapping and once again opening up the old ones. Blake screamed.

"Wrong, say it again."

"Yang.."

Another slash. Another scream.

"Again."

"Yang."

Slash. Scream.

"AGAIN!"

"YANG!"

The door burst open, a large hole in the center. Blake looked up. There she stood, panting, sweaty, and.. Flaming? Yang? Her world was fading, the scene turning into a mix of blobs and colours. She blacked out with one final word at her lips.

"Yang..."

"ADAM!"

Yang lunged forward and charged at Adam. Quickly bringing up Blush to block her flaming fists, Adams stared into burning red with his own bloody pupils. He just smirked.

"Holy shit! You're not just a bitch, but a monster! You're even more of a freak than useless over there!"

Yang tore her gaze away from Adam and looked behind him. She saw Blake, tied down, cloths were basically non-existant, blood seeping out of everywhere, her stomach, her arms and blood was dribbling from her legs down onto the floor. Her eyes, the eyes that had captivated Yang so much, were closed. Something snapped. Yang's eyes went back to purple. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Blake."

No response.

"BLAKE!"

Nothing. Reality crashed down hard one Yang. What if she was already gone? What if she would never see Amber ever again? She can't be dead.. NO!

"BLAAAAAAAAAKEEEEEE"

"Hmm, guess even that was too much for her. Oh well, she got what was com-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence. A flaming fist had set a crash course straight for his jaw. Yang was back ablaze, yellow flames replaced with searing hot white. Steam was emanating from behind barred teeth, eyes narrowed, but her pupils were not Red. They were purple. She cocked her fists back and the gold bracelets she wore extended along her forearm, all in one large motion with a loud reloading sound. Adam stood from his spot on the floor and held his aching jaw, blood running from his busted lip.

"Lucky shot."

Yang snarled, a small flame danced out of her mouth. She glared at the black haired man, hatred clouding her vision. All she saw, was red.

"You asshole. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO BLAKE?!"

Flames erupted behind Yang. Adam took a step back, the heat made his hair singe.

"Well, it seems she was a bad kitty. Had to put her in place.. She wanted to leave the White Fang, leave ME?! FOR YOU?!"

"I WANT TO PROTECT BLAKE! I LOVE HER! ALL YOU DO IS USE HER! HURT HER! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

She charged at Adam again, firing off a couple of shots from the glistening barrels of Ember Celica. While he was busy dealing with her long ranges shots she moved in. Getting close enough to aim at his arms. She managed to hit his wrist and knock Blush out of his hand, burning it in the process.

"Bitch!"

Adam took Wilt, his shotgun, but was unable to fire due the flaming blonde bending it's barrel.

"You really piss me off."

Adam fell back and dragged himself over to Blush, but Yang stepped on his hand and kicked Blush away. She slowly twisted her heel. He screamed in pain.

"Listen when I talk. You really, really piss me off. What you did to Blake is unforgivable, it's inhumane. I will have the pleasure of ending you.. In fact, I think I'll give you a taste of your own medicine.. I will make you feel 10 times worst.."

Yang's fiery eyes stared right back into red. Adam shook. Yang smirked.

Ruby, Weiss and JNPR were all in Yang's apartment. Or what was left of it. They sat in silence, each praying that Yang was successful. Ruby was cuddled into Weiss, Pyrrha was between Jaunes legs, leaning her back to his chest as he rocked them slowly side-to-side and Nora had her face buried in Rens chest. The fact that even Nora didn't say anything made it all seem much darker. Ruby looked up at Weiss, and Weiss looked back.

"Do you think..? That maybe.. It's too late?"

Weiss held Ruby closer, shushing her.

"If it's about Blake I'm sure Yang's tearing up everything in her path to get to her.. Even him..."

Ruby sighed and hugged Weiss back.

"Don't worry.. I am sure Yang will be back at any moment."

Pyrrha stood from Jaunes lap.

"We shouldn't have let her go by herself.."

Jaune mumbled.

"Jaun-"

The door burst open as a bloody blonde walked in. In her hands was a black haired girl, who was heavily bleeding through her makeshift bandages. Ruby sat up as fast as lightning and headed for Yang. Weiss sat up along with JNPR and each of them walked around Yang. But she didn't acknowledge any of them. Yang walked past the small group, eyes covered by bloody and sweaty bangs, and headed to her room. They followed Yang, worry, confusion, sadness, all of these emotions flowed to each of the spectators. Yang, ever so gently, as if Blake was a priceless piece of glass, laid her down on the bed.

"I.. Made it.. Blake.."

Yang passed out, warm hand holding cold. Ruby tentatively walked beside Yang. Shocked. Yang had blood everywhere, her face, her neck, her cloths and her hands were soaked. But none of this blood was flowing from her, no cuts were evident anywhere.. This wasn't Yang blood. It was someone else's. It could be Blake's. But Ruby saw the small scrapes and dents in Ember Celica, it's ammunition chamber was out. What had Yang done..


	11. Chapter 11

New A/N: It is with regret and grief that I inform you all of Monty's passing. Just as I was about to post this chapter I was notified, thus, I pay him my respects. He was brilliant man with a bright future, he had a lifetime of achievements and a loving family, may he rest in peace. May we honor the Great Monty Oum. He will forever live on in our hearts. R.I.P. Monty. We love you. Please pay your respects as well, to his friends, his family and the Rooster Teeth community.

Original A/N: Helllooooo~~ I'm back with Chapter 11! That I finished literally 5 mins ago! HORRRAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY! So blahblahblah I don't own anything. Thank you all for your time! PM message me if you have any questions! Review! Follow! Fav! Looks like I'll start Chapter 12 later on! Woohoo! This chapter was fun to write! I wanted to put in more Bumblebee fluff but I will push it back to chapter 12! Also.. I.. Uhmmm... Well.. Suck at... writing lemons.. So if.. Anyone wants to.. Ummmmm.. Help me out with that part? *cough cough*

Chapter 11

Blake found herself floating in black. Everywhere she looked, darkness. Usually the darkness would be welcoming, the silence soothing. But now was not time for black, she wanted yellow. From far, she could see it, the yellow she wanted so badly. She reached out towards it.

"Blake.."

Almost there.

"Yang!"

"Bla-"

As Yang turned around, Blake saw the red sword that pierced her chest, blood staining her pale skin, cold lifeless eyes stared back at her. A deep, throaty laugh resounded around her. Adam slowly materialized, hand on Blush's hilt.

"Nope, where you expecting something different Blake? You brought this on yourself.."

He walked around to Yang's front and fondled her face with his hand.

"Too bad, you're beautiful and probably would have been a good fuck..."

Blake was frozen on the spot. Adam let go of Yang chin and she dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes. Adam turned to look at her.

"See? She wouldn't have had to die if only you would listen to me! You. Are. Mine. YOU OBEY TO ME!"

Blake shook, her head filled with Yang's smile. Her hands were balled into fists as she stared at Yang's unmoving body. Suddenly she was aware of the hand at her throat, Adam had one hand holding her up, the other was running through her hair.

"You know Blake, I do love you. You just can't accept the way I show it.."

Blake tried jerking away from his touch, tried looking behind him to see Yang, but her body was gone.

"Yang?"

A slap was what she received.

"WHY IS IT ALWAYS HER? HOW MANY TIMES WILL I HAVE TO BEAT IT INTO YOU THAT YOU ARE MINE! NOT HERS!"

"YANG!?"

"LOOK AT ME BITCH! IM THE ONE YOU SHOULD BE CALLING TO! ADAM!"

Suddenly his face started to turn red, steam rising from his face. A smell of burning flesh was in the air. He started screaming and thrashing, dropping Blake. She covered her ears in an attempt to block out his cries. She could see the flames burning away his clothes, she saw the marks that covered his body, he didn't have any scars, not from what she remembered, but now his body was marred with many. His screaming stopped, as he was but a burnt pile of ashes. Blake uncovered her ears and looked up. Yang stood there, flames dissipating from her hair. Yang turned to face her peaceful purple irises had turned to a violent red haze.

"He's gone Blake, you're free now, you can finally live without fear overbearing you."

Blake stared in horror at what she had just witnessed. She didn't know what to think, not a second before Yang had been dead, and now she was standing over Adams ashes..

"Yang..?"

"Blake."

"Yang?"

"Blake!"

"Yang!"

"BLAKE!"

"YAAAAANNNGGGGGG!"

Blake awoke with jolt, her body screamed in protest at the rude awakening. The quick lifting of her body made all blood rush to her brain, creating a spotted vision. Sweat fell from her brow, she could feel it drip down her back. She was alive, looking around she saw Colors and not darkness. Good. Yellow popped into her vision as some of the spots cleared. Yang was stirring, she had Blake's hand in between hers, warmth spread from their joint hands, and flooded her whole body. Yang was alive, she was alive and next to her. Wait, where was she? What about Ad- ADAM!?

"BLAKE!"

Yang tackled her in a hug, groaning in pain as she put pressure on her recovering body. Blake felt alive, the pain woke all of her nerves. She hugged Yang back with as much passion if not more. She started sobbing. Out of pure relief, happiness and fright. What was that dream? She didn't care, not right now.

"Blake? Oh I'm sorry! You're still recovering! I shouldn't have done that! But I was just so happy when you woke up because the doctors told me they didn't know when you would and I was really sca-"

She was cut off when Blake grabbed her and crashed their lips together. Surprise covered her face and her eyes were wide, but slowly, they closed and her initial surprise was turned to happiness. Blake was here with her. She was okay, alive. Blake pulled away but kept their foreheads connected. Yang stared into her eyes, Amber and lilac clashed, and a few emotions were present. Sadness, relief, happiness, but mostly love. The longer she looked and examined Blake's face, the more tears were now streaming down her face. Yang brought both her hands up and cupped either side of Blake's cheeks, wiping away any tears. Blake smiled and did the same to Yang. Both giggled, smiling. Yang brought Blake in for another kiss, slower and less sloppy than the last, but just as passionate.

"Uh.. Should we come back another time?"

Both jumped up and away from each other. Ruby, Weiss, Ren, Nora, Pyrrha and Jaune were in the doorway, staring at the Bumblebee pair. Blushes covered everyone's faces. Blake and Yang at being caught, and the others at catching.

"Well, good to see.. That.. Ummm.. You're feeling better?"

"BLAKE AND YANG, SITTING IN A TREE!"

Nora glanced a Ruby expectantly, she knew the drill.

"Eh Nora, I don't think it's the ri-/Ruby don't you da-"

"K.I.S.S.I.N.G."

Yang smiled, the scene was just too cute. Nora was laughing as Ren shook his head, Jaune and Pyrrha awkwardly stood beside each other and Weiss and Ruby were running around as Weiss chastised her. Yang turned back to Blake but only saw a lump under the covers. It suddenly caught her attention that Blake hadn't been wearing her bow, and as far as she knew no one knew about it.

"Blake, don't worry, I promise.. No one will hurt you here. Hell, no one will hurt you ever again.."

Blake stuck her eyes out from under the blanket, black cat ears twitching with the noise in the room.

"BLAKE OH MY GOD THEY ARE SO CUTE! YANG WHY DIDNT YOU TELL US YOUR GIRLFRIEND WAS HALF PURE ADORABLENESS!"

Everybody stared in shock at Weiss. What?

"What?"

Clearing her throat, face so red she would put Erza's hair to shame.

"W-w-wha-at I-I-I meant to sa-a-y was that.. NomatterifyouareafaunuswewillacceptyouaslongasyoudontmissuseourtrustandIhopeyouandYangwillbehappyandIwishyouallagoodlifefilledwithhapinessandlove."

Nods, albeit confused nods, were given from around the room in confirmation and acceptance at what Weiss had just blurted out. Yang broke out into a hearty laugh at Weiss' embarrassment. Everybody followed soon, even Blake who whipped a tear from her eye.

"AWWW WEISS YOU ARE TOOOOO CUTE! IM SO HAPP-"

"Woof!"

Everybody stopped moving. Blake's ears shot straight up as a shiver went up and down her spine.

"Ruby?"

Ruby turned her back to wall and shook her hands wildly.

"I-I-I-I-I...uhmmmm..."

"Woof!"

Zwei's head popped from Ruby's back. It took a few seconds for it to register in everyone's minds that Ruby had just smuggled a dog into a hospital. Yang turned when she heard it. A small hiss and groaning. Blake had her eyes narrowed, pupils slits, and glared daggers at the small creature. Her ears were pulled back and flat against her skull, her meowing was dark and gravelly. Oh no. But it was sooooo cuutteeeeeee~~

"Ruby! You do realize Blake's half CAT? WHY'D YOU BRING ZWEI?!"

"ImsorryIjustthoughtthatmaybeBlakemightlikeZweiandshewouldfeelbetterandIdidntwanttoleavehimathome!"

Weiss came up behind Ruby, pet Zwei and whispered to him, then stuffed him back into the bag. Grabbing little red she looked at the others.

"Alright, we are leaving."

Everyone nodded and each pulled out a simple black flower, bringing it over to Blake's nightside table, and giving small words of acceptance, 'get well soon's and in Nora's case, a big hug. The groupe bid their goodbyes and left Black and Yellow alone in the small room.

"Well.. That was a thing?"

"Don't be so dramatic"

Yang smiled slyly at Blake and pulled out a yellow flower. Blake glanced between the flower and Yang.

"It's wonderful Yang, they all are. Thank you.."

"No, thank you Blake..."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Guess who's back? Back again, AAUserAiharaYuzuko's back! Tell a friend! Or just call me Yuzu. Which BTW Citrus (SaburoUta) is like, the BEST YURI MANGA EVER! Give it a read! So here's chapter 12! Short but at least it's done! I once again pushed the Bumblebee fluff to a later chapter.. Sorry.. I just don't want to end the story just yet! I planned 10 but I'm gonna milk it as much as I can! Thanks you all so much for Fav/Following and reviewing this story! I love all of youuuuuu~~ Also! I haven't been updating or been very social lately.. I've been, once again, bombarded with work. And as a student, sleep is non existent.

Yang stepped out of the hospital, having been told to leave due to the end of visiting hours. At least she had been given an estimate as to when Blake would be released as she was being dragged by multiple men out of the sleeping girls room. If all went well, Blake would be out by tomorrow afternoon. Then, she could have Blake all to herself. But for tonight, she was content with sleeping alone. Her ride to the shared building was longer than she'd expected. She made it to the elevator and that's when sleep loss really hit her hard, she leaned her head on the wall and watched the digital light flicker as she went up. The small ding shook her out of her trance and she unlocked her door. Once inside she emptied all her pockets on the table and collapsed on her bed, asleep before she hit the pillow.

Blake felt her eyes flutter open. It seems her sleep was over as thoughts flooded her mind. What had that dream meant? And where was Adam now? He certainly wouldn't let a hospital stop him from kidnapping her again.. She sat up slowly, scanning her surroundings. She noticed Gaby asleep two beds away. Gaby Goldsteïz was a nice girl that had been hospitalized when she broke her leg during combat training. Her and Blake had talked about all sorts. The girl had told Blake about how she had just entered her second year at Signal academy and how her teachers had overflowed her with projects and homework. The girl had stayed quiet when Yang had entered but immediately bombarded Blake with questions about the mysterious blonde. Blushing, Blake had fixed up all bad parts of her story and fluffed up the ending a bit. Gaby had smiled and Congratulated her, only to, seconds later, start fangirling as she realized that Yang was Goldilocks. Thank god the nurses came in to shut the lights off with a loud 'shhhhhhh!' Because the girl had no signs of stopping her biography about Yang. Blake sighed, she relived the moments with Yang again and again in her mind. She snuck a glance at the Blake let her back rest against the wall, thoughts of Yang and Adam overflowed her brain, making her unable to return to dream Yang. At least she could get out of here and be with Yang tomorrow.

"Why..?"

Yang looked everywhere around her, darkness. She knew she had heard something..

"Why…"

She turned, it definitely came from behind her, but she couldn't make anything out. A light appeared and her heart stopped, Blake was leaning over Adam's body, crying. Yang could feel guilt creeping into her heart, then anger. For what Adam had done to her, he deserved what he got. Everybit of approached cautiously. Leaning down she put her hand on Blake's shoulder, only for it to be violently slapped away.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Yang whiplashed back. That had hurt, not physically, but emotionally. Blake had rejected her, her worst fear.

"Blake.. I-"

"DON'T TOUCH ME! YOU KILLED HIM YANG!"

"But I thought.. He hurt you Blake.. I want to protect yo-"

"I DON'T NEED YOU TO PROTECT ME!"

Yang's heart cracked. Blake glared at her and turned back to Adams remains.

"But.. I-I love you Blake.."

"Well I don't."

Blake got up from the floor, Yang followed suite. Cracks started to shift their way around her heart, ready to shatter at any moment.

"In fact.. I HATE YOU!"

Blake turned a slapped Yang. Her heart exploded in shards.

Yang screamed as she sat up in bed, cold sweats ran down her back and forehead. Looking around she found her familiar posters on her wall. She was home. Running a hand across her face, dragging through her hair, a sigh escaped her lips. A glance at her clock told her it was 3 AM, Blake would be released today. Getting to the bathroom, she looked in the mirror, finding red pupils staring back at her. She splashed water onto her face. Her body felt hot. She stepped out of her night clothes and put on some shorts and a t-shirt. A short jog would surely do her good. Grabbing her small bag, filled with a water bottle, some pocket change, a towel and her keys. Strapping it to her back, she left the apartment. Jogging down the street, her thoughts ran back to that night. She had done something that she would never forget. Images of Adam's burning face, his eyes widening as his skin melted. The bullet holes and gashes across his body, missing fingers, and his leg completely twisted. Yang shivered, she had let her anger get the better of her. The last thing she remembered, was his red pupils staring back at her in bewilderment , as his bony hand came out and reached her, before he collapsed, in a heap of burning flesh, bones and ash. Yang hadn't realized she had broken out into a sprint, not that she was headed to the cemetery. Her steps stopped in front of the grave at the back, near the cliff. On it, Summer Rose was engraved, along with dates and words of comfort. Yang bent down, pressing her forehead to the cold stone.

"Mom, I-I did.. Something.. That I'm not proud of.. I did it for what someone I love, to protect her. I thought.. Maybe he deserved it. And, I enjoyed it, mom. I'm scared. I used Ember Celica and.. I killed a man, mom. I did because in my heart, it was right! He had deserved it. The burden is heavy, but my heart feels light. What do I do mom.."

Ruby sat up in bed, being woken up by the sound of a door and heavy footsteps of her sister. Yang didn't usually go out at night unless she had done something bad, which wasn't often. Yang had gone to take a walk when she had a fight with someone and felt bad, when she was overthinking or when she was hot. Her rousing had also awoken the sleeping heiress beside her. Weiss slowly looked at Ruby and sighed. She sat up and wrapped her in a hug, laying her head on her chest and leaned back a bit, resting her back to the headrest.

"What's wrong Ruby? Had another nightmare?"

Weiss' smooth voice calmed her down.

"Yang left for a walk.. That's never a good thing Weiss.. She only goes to take a walk at night when it's really eating her.."

"Well, Blake's predicament certainly must have shaken her up as well. She must be worried abo-"

"No Weiss. It's not that simple. When we were younger, I was bullied by this kid at Signal in my 2nd year. Yang was so outraged when I came home to a busted lip, she went and beat him up, hard. He was in the hospital for 3 months and had a broken leg, arm and nose. And every night, since he first went in, to the day he came out, she walked. She would take a walk from 3AM to 6AM and we never knew where she went. Weiss, something is up with Yang."

"I see.. It must be her way of dealing with the consequences. But to be honest, I would have done the same! In fact, I would have done worst!"

Ruby giggled. A confused look suddenly struck her pale features.

"Wait, what happened to the guy?"

Weiss looked confused as well.

"Which guy?"

"Blake's Ex?"

"Oh, I believe his name was.. Adam?"

It left a bad taste in her mouth. His name was indeed Adam.

That night, he had lost. Lost alot. Physically, Emotionally. He had lost his life. From certain perspectives, it might have been wrong. Others, it was the right thing to do. It's your choice. Was it right? Letting him feel the pain he had been inflicting on others himself and end him before he does more? Or was it wrong? Had he just been a lost soul who had been misguided in life?

Feeling his muscles cringe as he was unceremoniously dropped, he opened his eyes. Blood Red had been overlapped by black. Where was he? He looked up at the shapes around him. They were inspecting him. Perhaps he had something on his face? He tried to reach up to his hair only to pull against hard steel. He was tied down. One of the beings spoke.

"What is to be his sentence? To be sent to the depths of hell? Or to let him rest in piece?"

Adam closed his eyes. Thinking back to his life before it all. Laughing, playing and love. Lotsa Love. As the shapes chatted and discussed between each other, he fell back into unconsciousness. Slowly drifting back into the darkness that had engulfed him for the latter part of his life.

"The jury has spoken.."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Heeelllloooo~~ Yuzu here! Again! I've finished chapter 13! HORRAY! B&S is close to 100 followers! Keep pushing! Almost at 50 reviews too! Wow this is fantastic! Thank you all! We are soon reaching the climax! Oh my! Do not freet! For I will continue to write! No matter where I may be, nor where I am going! Leave all criticisms, constructive or deconstructive, in the reviews! Please, convey your emotions into words and let them flow and show through your writing, and then into me! I own nothing, I only own my OCs that make a small appearance. Without further adoo, Chapter 13!

Blake stood in front of the hospital, having changed after being told of her release. Yang had been notified that she would be out by 3. She was wearing a black leather jacket, along with black and purple leggings and a white undershirt, some cloths Yang had brought her. She heard Yang calling her name and before she could turn around the blonde had swept her in her arms.

"Yan-"

Yang kissed her, effectively shutting her up. Blake kissed back after her initial moment of shock. It was unreal, the fact that she was with Yang like this. Yang would treat her right. Yang would protect her. Yang loved her.

"Hey, kitty! Sorry did I keep you waiting for long? The traffic was horrible and I-"

Blake kissed her back, now shutting her up. After moment Yang let Blake stand on her own. It was then she realized Yang's attire. It was the same, except her leggings had yellow instead of purple.

"Yang, we match."

Yang smiled and blushed.

"I know, I just thought we'd look cute? You know.. Like those couples who dress the same.."

Blake smiled and took Yang's hand.

"It was a lovely idea. I'm just not used to it, but I will. Now, how about we go eat? I'm hungry and that hospital food was disgusting.."

Yang smiled and dragged Blake over to Bumblebee.

"Where to, love?"

Blake hopped on the coffin, slightly unstable as for her injuries had not fully healed. Almost falling over if not for Yang grabbing hold her her. Flustered, she was.

"I-I-I uuuhh-hhmm... I don't know? Driver's choice?"

"Perfect! I know where they served the best pasta in town!"

Yang hopped on in front of Blake and automatically the dark haired teen's arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Scaredy cat?"

"No, I just want to be close to you. I trust you with my life."

She swore she could feel the heat of her blush from her heads position on her shoulder, victory. On the highway though, Yang could barely feel her legs. Blake had an iron grip that tightened with every turn. Blood circulation was scarce, but she liked the feeling of Blake's touch. Finally making it to the restaurant, Blake found herself in a calm and sophisticated atmosphere. It was a chic restaurant, but not suit and tie chic, nor flip-flops and a crop top, but a casual Italian restaurant. It wasn't huge either, it was cosy and left a fair amount of privacy to the booths. The sign read MASH'd. Upon their arrival, they were welcomed by a tall black haired woman with a smile, her eyes looked deadly. Yang winked at her, which made Blake cringe, and sat them down further away, next to the window. Blake sat down and felt jealousy wash over again when a cute brown and blonde haired waitress leaned into Yang's ear. Yang smiled and nodded, the girl left. Yang saw Blake stare holes into the waitress' back.

"Don't worry Blake, their old friends from Beacon, also, they're all like you. The one that greeted us was the owner Mauve, she's a snake Faunus, the waitress was Amber, she's shy and a wolf Faunus, the cook is called Harley he's a bear Faunus."

"Don't go forgetting me now Blondie!"

Blake stared in shock at the girl who had just appeared in front of their table. She had grey hair and a long braid that almost touched the floor, she also had a pair of fluffy ears atop her head.

"Of course not! I would never forget you Sylvie! She's the other waitress here and also a Jaguar Faunus, say, are Creed and Stella here? Blake you should hear them! They often do shows here, and they're awesome! Of course, no one can beat your angelic voice!"

"Yeah they're backstage, the show should start in an hour. So, who's the lady~?"

Blake squirmed in her seat, just because she was Yang's friend didn't mean she trusted her, even though they may be Faunus like herself. Right when Yang was about to open her mouth the brown and blond haired girl came back with their trays, covered by a metal half-moon. She put the trays down and smacked Sylvie on the head. Blake realized that the brown haired girl also had ears, they were more pointed than Sylvie's though. Blake calmed a bit more now, she still had her ears covered and one was in a bandage.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Stop bothering them, they're obviously having a date! Now go and wait your own tables!"

Sylvie turned around dejectedly and walked away. Blake looked at Yang with a confused look.

"Things can get a little hectic here.. But the food is amazing, a reasonable price and the music is smooth."

Blake 'hmmd' before turning her attention towards the plate in front of her. The waitress took that as her queue to reveal the shrimp pasta placed in front herself and some ravioli for Yang.

"Thanks Amber!"

"No problem Yang, good luck!"

Yang saw the look Blake gave the shrimp, she had made a good choice. She had called early and made reservation and ordered for them.

"I thought you'd like seafood, so I ordered the Shrimp Linguini. You can always order something else, I just presumed tha-"

"And that you did. You presumed perfectly. Thank you."

Blake hadn't even realized how fast time flew by, the pasta was wonderful, the small chattering in the background was not unpleasant and Yang made small talk with a few jokes. She saw two figures marched onto the stage. One had Red hair and appeared to be male, the other was a Blonde female.

"Hey, Welcome to MASH. Me and Stella will entertain you for the night. Hope your evening is lovely and have a fantastic plate of spaghetti."

Cheers erupted as a smooth strumming came from the redhead's guitar. Yang gave a quick glance at her watch.

"Wow it's already been an hour! Time flies by, eh?"

Yang turned to look at Blake when she noticed her giggles. The music was good, but Blake's giggles were far more appealing to her. Blake reached over the table with a cloth in her right hand.

"Indeed it does."

She felt the cloth drag across her cheek smoothly and carefully. Blake sat back down.

"You had sauce on your cheek."

A smile adorned both faces, Yang's was accompanied by a faint blush. Amber came by and took away their now empty plates.

"Would the lovely ladies like some dessert?"

Yang nodded and motioned to Blake, who also nodded.

"Perfect, I will be back soon."

Blake looked at Yang suspiciously.

"I called ahead and made reservations and already ordered everything. Hence why everything is so quick."

"What if I had said no?"

Blake laughed at the look Yang supported. A fake confidence that covered up her comically panicked expression under.

"Oh please, like you could say no to me."

She laughed again. It felt good to laugh this much.

"That is true. Say Yang, when's your next match?"

"Next match is the Nationals! And it's in about a week. Would you like to come?"

"Of course, I would love to come."

Yang lit up like a christmas tree. Amber arrived with two slices of Strawberry Cheesecake, setting them in front of us.

"Thanks Amber!"

"Thank you."

Amber smiled at them before turning and going into the kitchen. The music had taken a slower tempo now.

"So Blake, you're sleeping at my place right? Rhetorical question, of course you are! I'm never leaving you again…"

"Yang, you have done so much more for me than any other person had in my entire life. You not only saved me from Adam, but you keep giving. Giving me love and affection. I believe I'm ready to love again, love for real. Not fear. You have completely broken down that wall I had put up to shield away my heart and save me more pain. You took me away from the nightmare I had been plagued with for years.. Yang, I love you."

She saw Yang choke on her cake and couldn't help but laugh for the billionth time tonight.

"Y-y-y-you r-realy l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-lov-e m-me?"

Blake nodded and took Yang's hands in her own.

"More than anyone, anything and any book."

Yang got up from her seat and embraced Blake. She could feel hot tears fall onto her shoulder and soon realized that some were running down her cheeks as well.

"Blake I love you so much! God you have no idea how happy I am to have seen you perform at that club. At that moment I knew that I had fallen hard for you. I knew that now I was fighting for a reason. I won't let anything hurt you ever again. I swear on my life."

Emotions raging, Blake pulled Yang into her and kissed her hard. The blonde more than eagerly accepted. They both snapped back to reality when a cough was heard. Next to the pair was Sylvie and Mauve.

"Guys, I understand that it might be an emotional moment for you, but please get a room?"

Mauve stated, with a small blush tinting her cheeks. Sylvie butted in and slipped Yang a piece of paper.

"Well, everything has been arranged. Meals are paid, stomachs are full. Did you enjoy your stay?"

"It was marvelous, the atmosphere, the music, the service and the food, all A's!"

"Indeed it was."

Sylvie smiled and motioned to Mauve. Both left with a small wave. Yang turned back to Blake, then at her cake. Yummy, yummy cake.. *Drool* Blake laughed a bit and forked a piece of her own cake into her mouth. Eyes closed as she enjoyed the flavour. When she heard a loud 'Gulp' she opened her eyes and looked at Yang, her plate now empty. Raised eyebrow, Blake gave Yang a look of confusion, only for blonde to give her a megawatt smile. Yang teeth were covered in pieces of strawberry, cake and frosting, yet none had flown onto her jacket nor her face. Weird. Yet hilarious. Blake couldn't breath, her sides hurt and her head throbbed. But this time, it was pain that was rooted from happiness, not Adam's twisted pain. Yang managed to clean up her teeth with her tongue, while Blake recollected herself and finished off her cake.

"Well, I think it's time for bed, n'est-ce pas?"

Oh god, Yang knew French. Blake could swear her insides melted as the gorgeous blond became, if possible, twice as appealing to her. She just nodded dumbly, Yang giggled. Blake just melted more.

"I learned French when I was at a tournament in France a few years ago. I won of course!"

After one more wave they both left the building and headed back to Yang's death trap of a way of transportation. The ride back was peaceful, they had not realized that it was dark outside, weird, it was only 6. Arriving shortly, the walked up the stairs, through the doors, greeted by the employees on the way to the elevator and up they go. Yang unlocked the door, and motioned for Blake to come in, holding the door and bowing. Blake rolled her eyes and went inside. It was big, with a kitchen immediately to her left, the lounge was to her right and a corridor was directly in front of her, three doors. Two on the left side and one to the right. Yang walked behind her.

"So here's the kitchen, living room to the right, down the hall, first door to the left is a bathroom, second is my room and the door to the right is a spare bedroom. I didn't know if you wanted to sleep together ye- wait! No I didn't mean sleep together like that! I meant in the same room! So I prepared the other room for you!"

"Uhh.. Yang.. Can we? Sleep in the same room I mean.."

"Sure!"

She opened the door as looked inside. Posters littered the walls of all sorts of celebrities. Yellow sheets with orange pillows.

"Here, got you some spare cloths! I usually sleep lightly clothed so I don't have any thick pyjamas.. Here, I'll go take a quick shower. Make yourself at home!"

Yang turned and went into the next room. Blake undressed and laughed at Yang's choice of sleepwear, short shorts and a tank top. She heard the shower start up next door, then humming. She knew that song, it was the first song she had sung that night.

Everyday I wake up, everyday I wake up alone.

Kill me! Just kill me! Or get me out of the sun.

Blake turned and headed to the bedside table were a book caught her eye, Ninjas of Love. Opening it, she took out the bookmark and checked the blondes progress. She wasn't too far, only chapter 4. She headed back to the dresser and hit her foot on a case sticking out of the bed. Dropping the book, letting a curse or two escape her usually quiet lips. She looked at the object of her pain and in pale, washed out letters read 'Property of', the rest was unreadable. She stuck her ear out to listen if Yang was still in the shower, and by the sounds of a dying cat and running water she deduced it was safe. She bent down and pulled the case from under the bed. The latched were overused and rusty, but seemed to do their jobs. Un-latching them, she slowly lifted the lid and gasped at what she saw. Neatly held in holes carved straight out of their shape, were two gauntlets. They were gold plated, had scrapes and dents, and two barrels sticking out of the top. Dried blood stains were still visible. Blake backed away slowly, why did Yang have these? What happene-

"Blake.."

She jumped as she hadn't heard the shower turning off nor the blonde leaving the bathroom and walking back in the bedroom. Blake stared up in horror at Yang and backed away from her. Yang's face fell.

"Blake.. I.. I think.. We.. We need to talk.."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A/N: If by any chance Barbara Dunkelman and/or Arryn Zech read my story... Well, I'm gonna faint. I know Barbara has fun reading Bumblebee Fanfiction from time to time, and if you are reading this right now, know that I love you. I love your work, love the fact that you're Canadian like myself and I just love you. Arryn, if you are reading this, I'm sorry, for I have trouble grasping Blake's character. Also, I love you too. Tell Lindsay and Kara I love them, tell the whole Rooster Teeth community, I love them. I introduced RWBY to my friends and they instantly fell in love. So when Monty died, well, we were all very sad and depressed. I hope you are all well, and have recovered from his passing, remembering him in our hearts, is what I strive for. We have lost an idol, an inspiration, for some, a friend and partner. We were all affected. May that wonderful man rest in peace. Give his wife and family our condolences, on behalf of the whole Fanfiction and RWBY fandoms, and from myself.

Alright the long awaited chapter 14! YAYZ! Thank you to all who reviewed/followed/faved! Big, BIG thank you to HellsShipwright who wrote the lemon for the story! You are wonderful/amazing/awesome!

"Blake.. I.. I think.. We.. We need to talk.."

Blake was still cowering backwards, trying to escape. Even though this was Yang, with what she had just discovered, her instincts told her to run.

"Blake.. Please.. I just want to talk.. I.. I did.. Something. Something that I am not proud of. Blake please listen.. I'm not gonna hurt you.."

"Yang, what is that? Why do you have that?"

Yang sighed and sat down next to Blake, the latter had moved further away, making the blonde sigh again. Yang reached over and grabbed the case, staring deeply at it's contents.

"These are weapons given to me by mother. Ember Celica. She fought in the war with these and together, they saved lives. They also took just as many.. I promised mom that I would only use them for good. To defend the innocent.. and I did, but I also had to make a sacrifice. I had to sacrifice my promise to never.. never take a life. Blake.."

Yang turned to look at Blake, Lilac and Amber stared each other down. Emotions flew between them.

"I.. I killed a man.. Blake. I-I took a life and went against my mother's wishes but I wanted to protect.. protect something dear to me.."

Blake felt a click in her brain as the pieces pulled together. That's why she hadn't been attacked again..

"Blake.. I killed Adam."

Blake had killed many, most she had tried to forget but they still haunted her. She knew what Yang was going through. The soul crushing guilt that scars a person for life. She felt some of her tension ease, Yang had started sobbing and that was enough for Blake to snap out of her horrified expression. She took the blonde in her arms, surprising both of them.

"Yang.. it's.. it's okay.. shhhh calm down.."

It wasn't okay. Even throughout all the torture, Adam was still Adam deep down. The same Adam that she had loved and had been loved back by. He was still her first love. His betrayal had struck her, but she hoped that eventually this crazy mad man would leave and return him to his true self, but faith was cruel. This must have be what relatives and friends of her victimes had felt, the pain and sadness. But perhaps this was the only to save Adam, to release him from himself and his crazed frenzy. Blake held a sobbing Yang as tight as she could. It dawned upon her that Yang was now just like her, and would have to live with bloody hands. Rocking the blonde back and forth didn't calm either of them down, nor did kissing the top of her head. Blake remembered that Yang loved her singing.

Earth shakes, Hurricanes, Mountains crumble, you remain.

You are my rock, You are my shield.

Yang had stopped shaking, if only just a little.

Diamond shine, Ecstasy, Shooting star, next to me

You are my fortune, You are my fame.

The sobs ceased.

You take me to the bottom of the ocean.

You take me to the depths of your beautiful eyes.

Yang looked up and Blake the opposite.

I'm on top of the world, flying, flying, flying.

Oh oh oh oh oooh, Top of the world, I'm on top the world.

Yeah.

Ruby and Weiss where one room above. Having heard the pair arrive caused the redhead to fetch a glass and hold it to the floor, trying to listen in on her sister and the black haired singer. She was immediately slapped on the head, courtesy of Wiess, for invading one's privacy, stating that they want their privacy as much as they do. Dragging the redhead back to their bed was the only way for Weiss to stop Ruby from stalking her sister. Yang was supposed to stalk Ruby, not the other way around, that's weird. She had already grown accustomed to the Blonde peeping from their window, how she got there was beyond Weiss, as she would close the blinds, lock every movable thing up and down and set up her security system. Yang had gotten a taste of what pepper spray is the first night the system was installed, as she had foolishly tried to come in by the air duct. But for Ruby to be stalking Yang.. Actually... It was kinda hot. Images of Ruby wearing a sexy detective outfit, magnifying glass in ine hand and handcuffs in the other...

"Weiss, you are under arrest for being too sexy. I'm gonna have to confiscate your clothing for inspection and make a thorough body examination for any dangerous substances. You will be cuffed, and sent to the bedroom for sterilization.."

Drool was dribbling from her lips as the images kept becoming more vivid. Ruby had the same look, but cookies were what was invading her mind. Or maybe more like Weiss dressed as a cookie.

"Come taste my chocolate chips Ruby.. They will melt in your mouth.. Come on Ruby.. make this cookie crumble.."

"Blake.. I-I'm so s-s-s-sorry.."

She pulled herself out of Blake's grasp.

"You must hate me now.."

It was below a whisper, barely audible for human ears, but Blake's cat ears picked it up as clear as if she had yelled it in her face. And it broke her heart.

"Yang.. You know just as well that I've.. Killed.. A lot of people.. Adam must have done triple that.. It's only.. Fair.. No matter how much it hurts me, I still feel as though this was the only way to save him.. I couldn't bring myself to do it.. After all, he was my first love.. But I don't hate you Yang.. Please don't think that.. I love you.."

Yang's heart had been demolished when Blake had said that it hurt her. She had hurt Blake. She had cause Blake harm. She was responsible. She had broken her promise. She brought her hand up to her mouth and bit her palm as hard as she could, drawing blood. Blake gasped in surprise.

"Yang! What are you doing?"

When Yang looked up at Blake, her pupils were red. She let go of her hand and stared at it.

"I broke my promise Blake.. I promised I wouldn't ever let you get hurt again... And even worst.. I'm the one who did it.. I hurt you.. And it hurts me.."

Blake took Yang's hand and inspected it.

"Yang.. You did protect me.. You have freed me from my past with him. And I owe you my life.. Yang please don't ever hurt yourself again.."

Yang sighed.

"I.. Promise."

Blake, having lead Yang to the bathroom by her uninjured hand, silently prepared for what medical procedure she would use. Yang sat on the edge of the tub, she felt horrible. She had hurt Blake. She would happily beat beat Adam to death over and over, but she would also beat herself up because she caused her pain too. Yang was fidgeting in place.

"Stop fretting."

Came the calm voice of the young woman, followed by a light tap on her head as a first aid box came down. Looking up, her lilac eyes still swam with tears, the pain and sorrow in them fresh and apparent; Blake simply looked down, a single tear streaking down her cheek as she did her best to remain calm and collected, even though inside her heart was in turmoil. Adam had been freed from his pain, she had been freed from him, she was free to do as she pleased for the first time in so long. With that in mind, she proceeded to look after her love, disinfecting the bite with alcohol and electing a hiss at the same time. Yang, despite the hiss, remained still throughout as the amber eyed young woman dressed her wound, her actions and knowledge showing she had done this many times before. It was at that moment she noticed it; a scar under the white shirt she still wore, just peaking out from under the collar and running slightly up her neck, one of the many Blake adorned on her body. She had just finished tying the knot in the bandage when Yang reached out, her uninjured hand slid around the singers neck cooly resting on her collarbone. Leaning forward the boxer pressed her lips to the scar, drawing a sound that was part gasp, part moan from her girlfriend.

"Yang."

Blake whispered, her amber eyes wide as the boxer pulled away, body trembling from the deeply intimate contact.

"I love you."

Yang whispered in response, descending once more to place her lips on the scar, gently tracing the old wound down to the edge of her collar. Taking her lovers hands, now having finished dressing up her own self inflicted wound, she repeated the caress on each mark she could see, desperate to prove how she felt about the singer. Shadow dark hair covered Blake's eyes as she watched, expression unreadable as her love traced every scar, every mark, every damaged piece of her visible body. Eventually tracing her lips up a shallow shoulder wound, Yang ran her tongue around what appeared to be an old burn mark, but none of that bothered her, it was Blake after all. Looking up, she saw a small tear tracing its way down the young woman's face, but before she could question it said woman leaned down and pressed her lips against Yang's.

"I love you too."

Came the whisper before Blake stood up, pulling Yang by her uninjured hand and leading her into the bedroom. Turning the buxom woman around she bade her to sit on the bed, while she turned and locked her door. The sun was beginning to set, so after switching on her light, the dark woman strode to the window to pull the curtains to, turning and facing her lover, chest heaving. Was she ready? She was ready. Yang meanwhile, had been watching with bated breath, wondering what her girlfriend was up to. The look of surprise on her face when Blake pulled her shirt over her head was something to be admired.

"You did not reach all of them. Yang I want to know, that you accept these scars and all the pain that comes with it. I need you."

Blake mumbled this while looking quite abashed, not having revealed herself to Yang with this in mind. Her lace bra, barely doing a good job of keeping her bust constrained, followed soon after, tumbling to the ground and revealing the amber eyed woman bare torso. Scars, stretching across the expanse of her skin, did not detract from the pale beauty that was Blake Belladonna.

The Faunus, now confident that the rising flush in Yang's face was from arousal, strode over, more confident than she had been for a good number of years. Seating herself in Yang's lap and laying her arms on muscled shoulders, her pale boobs were up close and personal with the Boxers increasingly red face, something she was unused to.

"Where is that arrogance I find so attractive?"

Blake teased, a very cat like smirk appearing on her face as she swayed slightly, the motion doing very interesting things to her chest. The question seemed to jolt Yang out of whatever trance she had been in, running her hands up a scarred waist until she cupped the firm globes, drawing a low purr from her lover, lips tracing each scar on her body as she did so.

"I think."

Yang began, pulling away but still kneading the flesh gently, drawing increasingly louder purrs and moans from her singer.

"I need to explore more than just your top half."

Taking the hint, Blake stood, tugging Yang up with her as she did. Together, they undressed each other, hands wandering and exploring as they did so, content in the knowledge that one loved the other. As they went on, Yang traced the other scars she discovered on her lower body. Some bite marks that didn't seem to go away, slash and stab marks, rashes, irritated skin, burns. She lovingly embraced them all, they made Blake. Though, they may not be the most happy scars with wonderful memories behind them, they were still a part of her that she accepted. By the time their clothes had been discarded completely, both women were very wet, hot and fuelled by an animalistic desire for their lover. Taking the lead, Yang sank to her knees before Blake, the Faunus remaining standing but making sure to spread her legs slightly to allow room for the boxer to work her magic tongue. Lolling her head back, she stood as the buxom blonde serviced her, that skilful tongue exploring and finding out just how to make her shake and gasp. Yang meanwhile had moved her own hand between her legs, getting off on the pleasure she was bringing her beloved kitten. This carried on for sometime until Blake could stand it no longer, climaxing with a hushed scream, her boxers name on her lips. Looking up at the glazed, lusty eyes of the kitten, the blonde merely licked her lips.

"I took care of your 'kitty', how about you take care of mine?"

Groaning, partially from the pun and partially from how erotic the suggestion was, Blake took a second to catch her breath, leaning down and placing a kiss on Yang's lips, tasting herself as she did so. With a strength neither girl realised she had, the singer pinned the buxom blonde onto the bed, pressing heated kisses on her neck, moving her way down. Reaching down, she found the core to be heated and wet, but still very sensitive, Yang had not finished in time for Blake to cum. Sliding two finger into her lover, she pumped them in and out repeatedly, scissoring the fingers as she did so to maximise the sensation. The blonde meanwhile, hand to muffle her moans with her uninjured hand, almost letting out a scream when Blake began sucking on one of her heavy boobs, the nub hard and sensitive to the touch. With an audible pop, the Faunus pulled away from the mound, pausing in her treatment of the other to comment.

"Don't hide Yang, I want to hear you."

With her piece said the singer attacked her other boob, her free hand playing with her own kitty while she serviced the fiery boxer.

Yang, having already been aroused from what she had done to her lover, soon reached her own peak, a resounding scream signalling she had forcefully cum. Feeling a moment of pride, Blake crawled back up to Yangs lips, taking the two fingers she had coated and licking them slowly, sensually in front of lilac eyes. A flash of blonde hair later and she was pinned on her back, a knee spreading her legs gently, while a halo of golden locks grinned toothily down at her.

"Round 2 babe."

They continued that way for some time, orgasm after breathtaking orgasm mounting on each other, until they were so lost in their pleasure that all sense of time vanished from their minds. It was only when the sun was rising the next morning that they stopped, the singer cuddled up into the boxers heavy chest, using the mounds as a pillow.

"I love you."

Blake whispered, falling asleep even as she said those words, although that did not make them ring any less true. Muscled arms tightened around her, the chest she was resting on slowly rising and falling, a steady heartbeat echoing in both sets of her ears.

"I love you too."

Came the sleepy reply, the words honest and true. Both singer and boxer fell asleep, content in the knowledge that they were with someone they loved, and that they would protect each other to the end of their lives.

Ruby and Weiss laid on their bed with Zweii in the middle. Having heard screams from below, they moved to their bedroom to finish what they had started, only to once again be interrupted. The little fury k9 decided that he was sleeping, in between them, now. Weiss, being so protective about him, stopped their.. activity.. early. Making for a hot and bothered redhead with a tail repeatedly smacking her in the face and a cuddling heiress and doggy duo next to her.

"Now you get a taste of what you did to me last time. Isn't that right Zweii~Y?"

"Woof!"

Grumble, grumble.


End file.
